


Build Me Up

by FallLover



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Milva - Freeform, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Pansexual Zoltan Chivay, Past Rape/Non-con, Previous Abusive Relationship, Roach is a cat, Shani - Freeform, Yennefer & Geralt friendship, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, Zoltan Chivay & Jaskier friendship, Zoltan Chivay/Eudora Breckenriggs, blowjob, handjob, past Jaskier/Original Male Character, sugar baby Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Geralt hasn't gone on a date in a while and he's feeling it, so Yennefer suggests a sugar baby website.Jaskier's recovering from a bad relationship, and wants to get back to his music. He just needs some good inspiration.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 80
Kudos: 377





	1. We May Walk it Together

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about anything I just thought the idea was cute.

“Come _on_ , it’ll be fun,” Yennefer said over Geralt’s laptop speakers while Geralt frowned at the webpage he was looking at.

“Spending my money on someone else will be fun?” Geralt replied, dryly.

“Spending your mother’s money on someone else will in fact be fun. I promise.”

Geralt huffed. Yen had sent him the website earlier. Every potential ‘prospect’ just made him feel old. Even though Yen told him these people wanted this, it still felt like taking advantage. So Geralt wasn’t good at flirting, so what? He had to look into getting a _sugar baby_?

“Ooh what about this one?” Yen said. “He’s cute.”

Geralt clicked on the link and looked the man’s profile over. They were similar in age, at least, although Geralt was still four years older. This... Jaskier looked even younger, though.

“If you like him so much why don’t _you_ take him?” Geralt asked, annoyed he was even considering how pretty the man looked.

“Because unlike _some_ people I don’t have the time. So what do you think?”

“...Fine. I’ll message him.”

“You _like_ him. You’re interested.”

“I’m reading a carefully curated internet profile without ever having met the person behind it. I’m more curious if they’re actually real.”

Yen snorted. “You’re ridiculous. Of course it’s possible it could be fake, but I’m sure if they try anything you could throw them out a window or something quite easily.”

“Thanks for your belief that I’d randomly murder people”

“I don’t think you’d randomly murder people. But you _could_.”

Geralt typed up a message, deleted it, typed it up again, then sent it. He sat back and pet Roach – his chocolate-colored sphinx – where she sat in a ball in his lap, snug and warm. She started purring.

After about an hour, wherein he’d read through his emails and started up a game he was working through, he had a response. His face colored a bit when he realized Jaskier was actually interested.

“…He wants to set up a date,” Geralt said. “For… coffee or something. To introduce ourselves in person and see how it goes.”

“Excellent. So you’ll go, meet the cute guy, get some flirting practice, and then everything will start working out again, hmm?”

Geralt sighed and pulled up his calendar.

* * *

Jaskier tried not to vibrate out of his skin when he watched Geralt’s reply show up. Jaskier was lying on his bed, typing on his laptop, working on some lyrics that had popped into his head and maybe, maybe would go somewhere.

 _Probably not. Your ‘creativity’ is so… tired_.

Jaskier swallowed and focused on the page in front of him. Geralt was really _interested_. Jaskier had looked his profile over, of course. It looked new, but well, Jaskier wasn’t so swimming in potential new Daddies that he could just turn aside anyone. In fact, Jaskier had turned down the last three offers, even from one woman who seemed right up his alley. He was too nervous. Geralt Rivia, on the other hand, was not only attractive, but also had a bit of an Internet following. For all that he didn’t have much of a media presence, his name was attached to several films and TV shows, and that made Jaskier even more curious.

The messages themselves were brief, but polite. And that made Jaskier hopeful.

_No one will love you like I do._

Jaskier swallowed and thought of the book he was reading. A nice film he’d just watched. Something he’d enjoyed. He was going to move on. Hopefully, Geralt was his start.

He messaged Zoltan, like he’d promised. Always helped to be safe.

* * *

Geralt hesitated as he parked in the lot. This whole thing felt silly. But… it _had_ been a while since he’d been on a decent date. And even _that_ had gone pretty disastrously. It wasn’t her fault, of course. Geralt had been too busy and distracted and things fell apart.

Geralt forced himself to focus. He was going on this introductory date, as it were, to meet someone. He’d agreed to it. Set the time and place. Now if Jaskier didn’t show up, that was a different problem. But once Geralt decided on a course of action, he didn’t back down. And he wouldn’t back down from this.

He got out of the car and walked into the café. He looked around and quickly spotted who he believed was Jaskier sitting at a small table off to the side. As he walked over, Jaskier looked up and grinned brightly at him with a smile that put sunshine to shame, before the man stood up.

“You must be Geralt,” Jaskier said, putting out a hand.

“And you’re Jaskier,” Geralt said, reaching out to shake the hand. Not _too_ strong of a grip, but Geralt mainly focused on how Jaskier’s eyes looked him over, and the way Jaskier’s smile seemed to deepen, seemingly liking what he saw.

“Did you want to sit or order drinks first?” Jaskier asked.

“Let’s get the drinks,” Geralt said. Up close, Jaskier was only slightly shorter, and he had a lither appearance. His clothes were bright and fashionable, and he wore them well.

He was cute. Geralt was going to murder Yennefer for this. Probably with a bag of those chocolates she liked.

Once they were thankfully sitting down with their drinks – Geralt with a matcha tea and Jaskier with something that seemed to be 310% sugar – Geralt started out, “I’ve never done this before, so I apologize if I fumble a bit.”

“It’s no problem,” Jaskier said with a smile before taking a long sip. “I’ve been a lot of people’s “first”, as it were. Everyone has to start somewhere.” He flashed another of those grins and Geralt thought he was going to _expire_ at this rate.

Jaskier explained a bit about the set-up: date options, rates, some limitations. All in all, it didn’t seem too bad. He pivoted to asking about Geralt’s drinks, which went into a bit of time spent on food preferences.

“You’re a musician?” Geralt asked, stirring his drink. “I saw that on your profile.”

Jaskier grinned. “Trying to be. I’ve only got a small following right now, but someday I’ll be famous. It’s only a matter of time.”

“You sound very confident.”

“I’ve been working on some things… I just need some more inspiration and time to work. I’m hoping to get back into doing gigs this year.”

“You do live performances?”

“Well… I used to perform with friends a lot but… well. I took a break to… to focus on writing. I’d like to get back into it.” Jaskier took a sip of his drink to hide the strange nervousness.

“You have my respect,” Geralt replied, honestly. “I have horrible stage fright.”

“But you’d be so beautiful on a stage. Everyone would just swoon and then you wouldn’t have to worry about saying or doing anything.”

Geralt snorted. Jaskier still looked a bit nervous, though. Geralt wondered what the real story was behind his performing stopping. “I’d love to hear you perform,” Geralt said.

Jaskier smiled. “I’d be honored.”

Geralt grinned this time. “Well I don’t have much music appreciation skill, so I’m not sure how much my opinion counts.”

“As long as you don’t throw food at me, you’re good.”

“I always love a low bar.”

Jaskier laughed. When he settled, he said, “I saw that you’re in the movie/TV business. That sounds incredible.”

“Just training,” Geralt replied. “Making sure actors don’t hurt themselves while also knowing how to look like they know what they’re doing. I teach swordfighting.”

“So that’s where all those muscles come from.” Jaskier eyed him hungrily and Geralt flushed even more.

“It’s been something I’ve enjoyed since I was young. My f—a family friend taught me. That I get to teach others for work… It’s amazing. And I get to travel a lot, too. Meet lots of different people.” He kept smiling, hoping Jaskier wouldn't say anything about the odd slip.

“Would I get to go with you sometime?” Jaskier asked, smiling still, thankfully not bringing it up.

“I… I suppose it could happen,” Geralt replied, thinking it over.

“It doesn’t have to,” Jaskier said, quickly. “Whatever you’d like. I’m not averse to it, though. I haven’t traveled in a while and I’d love to do it again.”

“Well I’ve got some jobs coming up in the next month, so I’ll look into it.” He was rewarding with another lovely smile. At least the nervousness seemed gone, which he was happy for. Geralt thought it was odd that _he_ was the helping to calm Jaskier down. Of course that made Geralt remember that he wanted to melt into the floor.

“What do you when you travel for work?”

“I meet the people I’m training and usually the directors and some of the crew. We work through what everyone wants for the scenes, I figure out where the actors are, skill-wise, and we go from there. The time I’m given varies. Depending on the locale, I usually use my free time to explore. Just go sight-seeing. Sometimes they let me watch filming, though, if I stick around long enough.”

“That’s so cool,” Jaskier replied.

Geralt smiled at his tea. “Well… maybe you can see me in action sometime.”

“I’d love that,” Jaskier said. He sipped his tea and Geralt watched the line of his throat, thoughtfully.

Geralt wasn’t sure how to broach the obvious subject. Jaskier hadn’t said anything about it either. Certainly, Geralt was interested, physically, in Jaskier, and he seemed fun to hang around. He was certainly flattering. But…

“What are your goals for this relationship?” Jaskier asked.

“Uh… goals?”

“Yes. What would you like out of it?”

“Um… I’m not sure what you mean.” Overpriced flirting practice came to mind, but surely…?

“Some people like to have someone pretty on their arm. They want me to dress flashy and impress. Some people like having entertainment wherever they go, so I sing for them, public or private. Some just want someone to talk to, or to keep them company while they work or travel or go to parties. A lot of people just want to be heard and seen, really, and there’s a lot of ways I can make that happen.”

“Hmm,” Geralt replied. He scratched his wrist. “Well, honestly, I was mainly pushed into this to get some flirting practice. I’m terrible at it.”

Jaskier blinked, and smiled. “Well it’s not the first time I’ve heard that. It’s not a skill people typically get taught in school, anyway. Well… technically.”

“So… it’s doable?” Geralt asked.

“Of course.” Jaskier smiled. “Although I’m not really a teacher… More like, I can make you comfortable and you can try flirting with me until you figure out something that works. Afraid I’m terrible for giving negative criticism of people trying to make me happy.”

Geralt huffed a laugh.

“And…” Jaskier fidgeted a bit. “Just to be clear, this relationship is non-sexual. I’m not touch averse, and I’d be happy to cuddle, depending on the situation. I’m told I’m a bit of a cuddler, anyway. And hand holding is on the table, if you’d like. Or caresses or… well. Whatever you’d like, within reason. We can talk about it when it comes to it. But I’ll also avoid touch, if you’d prefer.”

“Oh.”

“Is any of that going to be a problem?”

“No. No. I was actually curious. I didn’t know how to… broach it.” Geralt felt like he had no idea where to put his hands. What did people do when they just sat together, chatting, during dates? Even setting them by his drink didn’t seem to work.

“Okay.” Jaskier smiled. “You can let me know if you’d like me to be closer or leave you alone.”

“I’m not… against physicality. It’s just... been a while. Please let me know if I take it too far.”

“I will,” Jaskier said, still smiling. “But I don’t know how much I’d mind from you. You are _very_ handsome.”

Geralt laughed. “So I guess we’re both bad at flirting.”

Jaskier pouted briefly, then grinned as he took another sip of his drink.

They set the day for the next date: a restaurant this time, a place Geralt liked. A few days out. Geralt walked Jaskier to his car.

“Do you live close by?” Geralt asked. Then he blinked, “Sorry if that’s—"

“No, it’s fine. Yeah I’m pretty close.” Jaskier turned and leaned back against the car doorframe, grinning. “You going to kiss me goodbye?”

Geralt flushed. “I uh...”

“It’s okay, I’m just playing. But um...” He carefully reached out for Geralt’s right hand, and Geralt let him take it. Jaskier raised it to his lips and lightly kissed Geralt’s knuckles before releasing him.

Geralt’s flush darkened.

“Until next time then,” Jaskier said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Geralt replied, backing away to head to his car. As he sat behind the wheel he considered his hand. It felt warm where Jaskier’s soft lips had touched it. He smiled.

* * *

In his car, Jaskier berated himself. What if that had gone too far? What if Geralt now expected much more? Like—

But Geralt was cute when he blushed. Jaskier liked how Geralt had spent much of the intro date clearly admiring Jaskier. It felt like being in a spotlight, but a good one.

Maybe the kiss was too far. Maybe Geralt would text and say—

Well there was nothing Jaskier could do about it now, as he drove home, other than get into a car accident, which wasn’t a good idea, so Jaskier focused on driving.


	2. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback!!

Geralt thought the dress shirt felt too… much. Yen had been over before he’d left, and had made suggestions on his attire. The place he was going to wasn’t inordinately fancy – Geralt couldn’t stand overpriced monstrosities – but it was nice enough that more formal attire was appropriate. Still, Geralt avoided suits if he could. They were uncomfortable and even tailored ones tore too easily for his liking.

“You want to make a good impression on your second date,” Yennefer had commented, looking through his closet.

“ _First_ date,” Geralt corrected, leaning against his bedroom doorframe and watching her. “The first _meeting_ was… for business.”

“You said he kissed your _hand_.” She pulled out one jacket and turned to him, grinning. “That’s not how most meetings I know of end.”

Geralt coughed. “Yes… well.”

So here he was, walking into a decent restaurant he hadn’t been to in ages because it was hard to go into nice places alone, and ordering out was easier from less expensive places. He got his table and sat down, looking at the menu without really seeing it. This whole thing still felt… surreal. Paying someone to go on a date with him?

He sighed, and glanced up when he noticed activity by the door. He spotted Jaskier smiling at him as he walked over. He wore a slim-fitting dark magenta suit with a white shirt that had its top buttons undone, revealing collarbones and a peek at Jaskier’s chest.

Geralt smiled awkwardly as Jaskier sat down. “You… look really good in that.”

Jaskier smiled. “Thank you.”

He had a really nice smile, and Geralt tried to focus on the menu. Jaskier let him order and looked around thoughtfully before turning back to smile again at Geralt.

“So how’s your week been?” Jaskier asked.

“A bit slow,” Geralt said. “Nothing on the schedule for a couple weeks, so I have a lot of free time.”

“So what do you get up to in your free time?”

“Well, there’s… practice. Training. Weapons cleaning…”

“Do you fight dragons, too?”

“What?”

Jaskier smiled at him a bit impishly.

Geralt snorted, realizing he was being teased. “No, I don’t. Just… a sort of daily workout, I guess. It makes up for all the video games.”

“Oh you’re a gamer?”

“Yeah. You?”

“I got into it more after…” Jaskier frowned, then smiled. “Well I had some more spare time recently, so I played a bit more.”

“Do you like rhythm games?” Geralt asked.

“Oddly enough, not really? I’m not that good at them and even if I was, I don’t find the concept that enjoyable. Plus, my job is music. I’d rather do something not-music-focused in my free time.”

“So what do you like to play?”

Video games got them through waiting for their food, and Geralt thought it was easy, like this. Like talking to a new acquaintance. Not someone he was paying to date him.

Jaskier smiled and laughed and told jokes about his spectacular failed attempts at various games, and asked for more details about what Geralt liked to do. He was good at keeping the conversation going and distracting Geralt from his depressing thoughts.

When the food arrived, Jaskier’s smile widened and he dug into his meal, complimenting Geralt’s choice and asking him how his food was, asking if he came here often, the history of the place, the neat décor…

Geralt smiled into his burger and nearly forgot that he wanted to keep his face someone clean for his date.

Jaskier, meanwhile, thought Geralt was rather charming. And the place was decent, too. He’d been living on takeout and instameals for so long he’d felt like he’d forgotten what going out was like.

And he thought Geralt liked him. Maybe. Yes, definitely.

For a moment he recalled Frank smiling at him from across the table and nearly dropped his fork.

“Something wrong?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier blinked. Frank wasn’t there. It was just… just a memory. Jaskier smiled. “No. Nothing. I don’t know.” He brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear. “So what do you wanna do next time? Got any more dinner ideas?”

“Well… there’s a lot of nice places we could go to,” Geralt said. He ducked his head down. “Actually, I was… well… I don’t know how well it meshes with the whole uh… _this_ ,” he gestured vaguely between them, “But uh… There’s a museum exhibit I’ve been thinking about going to this week and uh…”

“Want some company?” Jaskier offered with a smile.

“If that’s not too boring…”

“I love museums. And it means spending more time with you, so that’s all the better. What’s the exhibit?”

Geralt smiled, and Jaskier warmed under his gaze, focusing in on everything Geralt talked about. Turns out there was a mix of things Geralt was interested in, and the ‘exhibit’ was actually an entire museum Geralt had been meaning to visit, but never got around to. A Fabergé egg tour was there for a month, among other things.

“There’s a nice restaurant nearby where we can get lunch,” Geralt continued. “I could pick you up and… Or we could just meet at the museum.” Maybe Jaskier wasn’t comfortable with Geralt knowing where he lived. For all that Geralt knew more and more about him, and had been looking into the music Jaskier sent him, texted him daily, looked up his social media pages, Geralt knew relatively little about the man.

“You can pick me up,” Jaskier said, wading through Geralt’s thoughts. “That works great.”

* * *

“And then he just, what? Left?” Zoltan asked through the speakerphone as Jaskier lay back on his bed, letting his hair dry from the shower.

“Then we talked some more, he was nervous, I was myself, he paid, he walked me to my car, and…"

Geralt had taken _Jaskier’s_ hand and kissed it, this time. And Jaskier had twittered about how lovely it was, and blushed, genuinely.

“And?”

“He kissed my hand. It was nice.”

“…Okay.”

“You want to say something.”

“No. As long as you’re okay with it, it’s fine.”

“I was okay with it. I liked it.”

“Good.”

Jaskier played with a pillow for a bit.

“You know, Essi and I could go to the museum, too… If you wanted.”

“No, it’s… It’s fine. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure? Cause you sound—”

“I’ll be fine.”

“…All right.”

“Thank you for offering, though.”

“Any time.”

Jaskier sighed. “How’re things with Eudora?”

“Oh, she punched her old man.”

“ _No!_ …Really?”

“Yup. Apparently he thought he’d take a minute to comment about her choice in partners. To which she didn’t bother with, ‘fuck off’ and went straight to the point. Wish I’d taken a picture.”

“That’s amazing.”

“She is.” Zoltan sighed, and Jaskier could just picture the lovestruck look on his face. “She really is.”

* * *

Geralt knew it was a good day. A great day, really. The museum was great. The crowds weren’t terrible. Late lunch was pretty good, too, and Geralt kept his food off of his lap and his shirt, somehow. Jaskier was smiling Geralt picked him up and kept up throughout the museum, reading signs, making jokes, offering directions for getting more of the museum covered, taking photos and batting away Geralt’s protests that _Geralt_ shouldn’t be in the photos…

“You’re the best part of today,” Jaskier had said after snapping another shot of Geralt looking up at a statue made of blue marble.

“But we’re here for the _museum_ ,” Geralt had said, trying and failing to hide his blush.

“There are probably degree-carrying photographers who’ve taken pictures of everything here with cameras far nicer than my phone, using lots of lighting and staging and such, and you could look them up online if all you wanted was a photo catalogue of pieces. But these are for us, and our memories of being here together.” Jaskier smiled. “And I want to remember _you_ being here with me.”

And then Jaskier had laced their fingers together as they walked around and Geralt wanted so badly to just put his arm around Jaskier, but didn’t.

When Jaskier invited Geralt into his apartment after they finally reached Jaskier’s place, Geralt hesitated.

“If you want,” Jaskier added, clearly nervous.

Geralt was surprised. Jaskier never seemed nervous. In the little time Geralt had known him, he’d been bold, giddy, clearly pleased, smirking, a bit embarrassed when he was caught on something that was usually silly, like maybe Geralt hadn’t praised him properly about something, which was usually played off as a joke after, but never _nervous_.

“Are… are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, I… Really.” Jaskier put a hand on Geralt’s flank. “Please come up with me.”

Geralt looked at the hand, then at Jaskier’s face. There was something… intense about the way Jaskier was looking at him.

Was this something it was okay to do? Geralt was paying for all of it. He hadn’t planned on… and Jaskier had said ‘no sex’ at the start. What would it even be like, to be with someone you were paying for? Geralt had the money, but he’d never done that. He didn’t want to. He wanted a partner who liked him for _him_ , not his money. It was part of the reason he was so bad at flirting. That’s what it almost always came down to. Not to mention people said he glared too much. And he hoped Jaskier didn’t feel obligated to him.

The problem with Jaskier was that he always seemed genuine. Guarded, at times, like most people, but genuine when he was expressive. Maybe he was just a good actor who happened to prefer music over the stage. Well, _that_ kind of stage.

But if Geralt was paying for a fantasy, then… He’d already paid. It was a dark part of him he didn’t want to think about too much.

“…All right.”

Jaskier’s place was, well… cute. He had a good sense of design, anyway. Some nice colors, lots of pictures, blankets on a comfortable couch, a shiny kitchen.

Jaskier pulled Geralt to the couch and pushed him down.

“Your place is nice,” Geralt said, feeling a bit nervous himself. He’d visited others in their homes before, for making out, sex… It had been a while, but it wasn’t _new_. But it had _been_ a while. And everything with Jaskier felt new, even ignoring, well… the paid part of it.

“Just my apartment?” Jaskier asked, sitting next to Geralt on the couch and leaning in close.

Geralt looked at him, at the soft smile on his face. “Well… you’re quite nice, too.”

Jaskier’s smile widened. He leaned close, paused, and asked, “Is this all right?”

Geralt had been thinking about kissing Jaskier for some time before kissing his hand the other day. Again, he wondered about where the line was drawn on this relationship. Jaskier had initiated the hand kissing, and… well. Kissing didn’t mean sex. Although Geralt questioned why they had to come up to Jaskier’s apartment for it. After all, they’d held hands for most of the museum, and when they hadn’t, Jaskier had looped his arm through Geralt’s, while Geralt tried to focus on artwork and not how warm and solid Jaskier’s arm felt through his.

“Yes,” Geralt said, leaning in to meet Jaskier’s lips. This was perfectly good and something Geralt very much wanted.

Jaskier leaned forward on Geralt’s chest, and Geralt held him up, curving a hand around his jaw. When they broke for air, Jaskier moved closer so he was almost entirely in Geralt’s lap, and recaptured Geralt’s lips.

Geralt’s left hand moved down Jaskier’s back. They broke for another breath and Geralt turned them so that Jaskier was on his back on the couch, then Geralt kissed him again.

When they broke apart again, Geralt opened his eyes and paused before moving back down. Jaskier looked… scared.

Geralt sat back slightly. “Are you all right?” He’d stepped too far. He knew it. The look in Jaskier’s eyes…

“I…”

Geralt was so close that he could tell Jaskier was shaking. Hear his rapid breathing. Part of that could be the moment getting more heated, but his face said fear, not lust.

“We can stop,” Geralt said, sitting up entirely and getting off of Jaskier. “I didn’t mean to… to take it so far.”

“No, it’s…” Jaskier pulled himself up as well and sat by the arm of the couch, away from _Geralt_. “It’s not you. It’s _not_.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want… to be intimate,” Geralt said, watching Jaskier thoughtfully. The man wouldn’t look at him. He was wringing his hands, biting his lip, and looking away. “I understand.” He really did. Geralt had overstepped. It was just a fantasy, with a very literal pot of gold at the end of the proverbial rainbow, and maybe Jaskier had finally come to grips with it.

“No, I… I _want_ to,” Jaskier said. He really did. He liked Geralt. The man was nice and pretty and interesting. Jaskier thought of him when he wasn’t around. Had half written three songs about him already, after months of writer’s block. “I really do want to… to be intimate.”

Geralt rubbed his thigh. Again, the sincerity. Geralt put his own feelings in a box for a bit, and looked at the situation from Jaskier’s point of view. What had gone wrong, outside of whatever insecurities Geralt had? If they’d met at a bar somewhere, what might a partner who actually liked Geralt be dealing with?

He thought back over things. Jaskier had been nervous in the car, but that seemed to have vanished when Jaskier initiated the kiss. “Was it… was it me putting you on your back? Trapping you?”

“I… maybe. I normally… I used to like that.”

“But not now?”

Jaskier sighed. “Not now, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier said, shutting his eyes. “This doesn’t normally happen.”

“It’s okay, really,” Geralt replied. “We’re still learning about each other.” Geralt blinked to realize _he_ was the one coaching Jaskier about relationships. When did _that_ happen?

 _Probably listening to Yen_ , he realized.

“It’s not you,” Jaskier said. “It’s… sometimes you remind me of… well… my... My ex.”

“I do?”

“Yes. I don’t know why. You’re not similar at all.”

Geralt smiled ruefully.

Jaskier looked at him, then shook his head. “In a good way, I promise. The less you’re like him, the better. But… I don’t know. I guess he’s still in my head. I’m working on it, though. I’m a lot better, I… It won’t get in the way of anything in the future, I promise.”

Geralt realized that Jaskier was _still_ afraid. But of what…? Ah. Geralt looked at him and said, “Jaskier, it’s okay. I’m not… I’m not ending our relationship.”

“…Oh. Really?” The look of elation of Jaskier’s face made butterflies flutter in Geralt’s chest.

“Yes. Unless _you_ want to, after…?”

“No. No, this is…” Jaskier sighed. “This is just… a thing. I’ll work on it.”

“Okay. But you don’t… owe me anything there. Please do what’s best for your own health.”

Jaskier smiled. “Yeah, I… I’m trying. Thanks.”

“I can… I can stay… or leave, if you’d prefer.”

Jaskier blinked and looked at him, surprised. “You’d stay?”

“If you want me to,” Geralt replied, smiling. He didn’t know what he’d offer by staying, but if Jaskier was scared, maybe he just wanted someone there for him?

“I do.”

“Okay. I’ll stay then.”

“Would you… would you be okay trying again? The kissing?”

Geralt was surprised, but really he hardly needed the invitation. He restrained himself and replied, “If you want. But…”

Jaskier tensed.

“I’ll let you lead the whole time, okay?”

Jaskier laughed nervously. “I’m okay being led, really.”

“All right. Just let me know if something’s wrong, okay?”

Jaskier moved forward again to sit back in Geralt’s lap. Geralt set his hands on Jaskier’s thighs and smiled. He liked the slightly mussed look on Jaskier’s hair, the way his clothes were a bit rumpled. The red in his cheeks. The soft flowery scent of whatever cologne he was wearing. The strength of his thighs beneath Geralt’s probing fingers.

Even if it was all a fantasy, it was a nice one.

Jaskier leaned in and said, “I will.” He kissed Geralt’s nose of all things, making Geralt laugh, then leaned his forehead against Geralt’s and added, “And I guess you should call me Julian.”


	3. Invitations

“So how’d your date go?” Zoltan asked over the phone.

“I... I don’t know...” Jaskier was back on his couch, lying down, rubbing his hand over the back of it, where he remembered Geralt sitting. The place still smelled faintly of his cologne.

“Did he hurt you?” Zoltan asked. “If he fucking—!”

“No he didn’t! He was very polite.”

In the end, after some kissing, some very pleasant touching, and a good chunk that could just be considered “cuddling”, Jaskier called it a night and Geralt headed home. Smiling happily, seemingly, and with one last kiss on Jaskier’s cheek.

Which had somehow resulted in Jaskier being fine for about 30 seconds and then falling into a slight panic. Geralt had promised it was fine. They weren’t ending it. They _weren’t_.

“I did something stupid,” Jaskier said, now.

“What?”

“I… we made out. I started it. I… I don’t know.”

“Did you want to?”

“…Yeah. I mean he’s really hot and sweet and… I figured…”

“Did _he_ want to?”

“…I think so?”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I just… It’s too soon, isn’t it? Two dates?”

“Plenty of people start on date one. Or before. You go at what pace you’re both happy with.”

“But he’s a… He’s a _client_.”

“…When did you and Frank start?”

Jaskier laughed. “Date one.”

Zoltan was quiet for a bit. “Just because you started ‘early’ here doesn’t mean he’s like Frank.”

“I know.”

“You can call it off any time. Fuck, _I’ll_ talk to the fucker if you need!”

“I know. It’s fine. You don’t have to… It’s fine.”

“So what’s really bothering you?”

“I used to be _better_ at this. There wasn’t any _sex with clients_ before Frank. What if he…? What if he was right? About me?”

“If Frank told me right now the sky was blue I’d say he was up to something. That asshole was full of shit, and anything he said was shit.”

“But I’m not… I told Geralt sex was off the table, but here I am, breaking the rules…”

“They’re your rules. You can break them.”

“But it’s not good enough!” Jaskier was crying now, pressing himself into the couch. “I’m not… I’m…” He raked his hand through his hair. “I’m _not_ …” He could see Frank’s face, taunting him.

“…You at home?”

Jaskier swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Good. Stay there.”

Jaskier focused on his breathing. His heart was racing.

“Eudora’s growing some strawberries in our garden patch. Fucking crazy, but they’re growing.”

Jaskier scoffed. “That patch you couldn’t grow anything in?”

“My tomatoes grew just fine, thank you. But strawberries… Well, it’ll be cool to have, anyway. Assuming the deer and squirrels don’t eat em.”

Jaskier smiled as Zoltan rambled for a bit. He knew Zoltan was doing it to distract him. To help calm him down. Zoltan could talk about work, Eudora, books, the news, anything he’d come across, and make it engaging. It was why Zoltan was such a good history professor. He just made anything come alive. Even dates you had to memorize for quizzes. It was how Jaskier had gotten through that damn history credit he’d had to take for his bachelor’s. Zoltan coached him.

Zoltan had even almost convinced Jaskier to stay on for a teaching position, but Jaskier wanted to make music, not teach it. He was glad they stayed friends, through everything. He wouldn’t have gotten through so much, particularly Frank, without the man.

He had a niggling fear, though, as he listened. What did he bring to the table? Fuck, even when Zoltan was talking about his life, for once, Jaskier had to bring it back to himself. But… But…

It was only because Zoltan was on the phone with him that Jaskier was able to push it out before it crammed back down his throat. “Why are you still friends with me?”

“The fuck kind of question is that?”

“I only ever call you to complain. I’m… a _mess_ in so very many senses of the word. I’m lazy. I’m boring, and when I’m not boring it’s about clients, which I know you don’t like…”

“You should listen to yourself talk about some of the people you see for work,” Zoltan said. “You meet a lot of interesting people.”

“Oh good,” Jaskier sulked, “You actually like _them_.”

“You’re funny, too,” Zoltan said.

There was a knock on the door and Jaskier stood up, walked over to it, peeked out, sighed, unlocked it, and let Zoltan in as he hung up the phone.

Zoltan was wearing his pajama pants – these adorable flannel pants covered in little gemstones – underneath a comfortable jacket. Zoltan patted Jaskier’s arm and said, “Come on, come sit with me.” He walked over to the couch, Jaskier following after he shut and locked the door. Zoltan sat on the floor and Jaskier lay on the couch again.

“Now where were we? Oh, right. You’re funny. You’re smart. You’re creative. Your music’s amazing.”

“Stop it.” Jaskier was smiling, and crying again.

“You made me not want to strangle Professor Jenkins as much as I wanted to because you knew when to distract me, which let me think for a bit, formulate better responses, and eviscerate the man with logic, which is far more satisfying that just punching his face in.”

“You are overly violent.”

“You stuck by me through Candace. And Ruby. And fucking Alex.”

Jaskier quirked his lips. “ _Fuck_ Alex.”

“ _Fuck_ him.”

“What I did was just basic decency. And all I did was take you shopping or talk about music or cook brownies at 2 AM.”

“Yeah, but it let me forget for a bit. The heartbreak. You were my wingman for Eudora.”

“You’d have gotten her on your own. No one can resist you. You’re charismatic and you have that _voice_ and you’re cute.”

Zoltan snorted. “Cute? Fah.”

Jaskier smiled.

“Julian, you are my best friend, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Jaskier swallowed.

“You know what Frank was?”

“A dumpster full of shit?”

“Aye. But also a way to _pass the time_. And a _bank account_. That’s all. Anything he had to say about you or anyone else was as much shit as he was. And everything he did to hurt you was the dumbest fucking thing he ever did. Don’t listen to him. Don’t think about what he said.”

Jaskier put his hands over his face.

“You’re good enough,” Zoltan said. “You are. Better than.”

Jaskier laughed. “Now if only you could stand here all day to tell me that.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No! No. That’s… No.”

“I could take a day off of work. You and Eudora always say I spend too much time on work.”

“God I can just imagine it. You there on my dates with Geralt. You there while I’m recording music… You’d hate it.”

“If it helped, I’d do it.”

“I know. I know. And I can never… express how grateful I am.” He put his hands down and smiled at Zoltan through his tears. “I’m a fucking mess.”

“Yeah, well. It happens.” Zoltan grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and passed it to him so Jaskier could wipe his face. “You want to order something? Watch a movie?”

“I’m not hungry, but… Yeah we could watch a movie. Or something. I don’t know.”

“Well pick something, and I’ll get us something to drink.” Zoltan handed him the remote and got up to walk to Jaskier’s kitchen.

Jaskier settled on a cooking show by the time Zoltan got back and handed him a glass of water. Zoltan sat back on the ground, leaning on the couch again.

“I’m supposed to be helping him learn to _flirt_ ,” Jaskier said, not quite done with it.

“Who?”

“Geralt.”

“Well… is that something he wants to do?”

“Yeah. He said that’s why he started this whole thing.”

“Well it’s his money... If he’s fine with how things are going, I don’t really see the problem. The guy _can_ change his mind, you know.”

“…Yeah, I know.”

“And making out is… kind of part of flirting, depending on the person. If it’s what they’re into.”

“…Yeah.”

“Look, if he fires you, I’ll destroy his car, okay?”

Jaskier laughed. “Please don’t. He’s okay. He’s fine. He said he wouldn’t end the relationship or… or whatever it is. And I believe him.”

“Okay.”

“I just don’t want to let him down.”

“You won’t. You’re good at whatever you do.”

Jaskier snorted. “Not _really_.”

“You _are_.”

“You’re too good for me, Zoltan.”

“It’s true. Probably. I am amazing.”

Jaskier laughed.

* * *

Geralt stared at his phone as it sat on his desk, innocuous. He just had to pick it up. That was all. He got up and paced his living room. Sat back down and stared at his phone again. Then he picked it up, dialed, and waited. He left it on speakerphone because if he was holding it, he’d fumble it or something.

“Geralt?”

Geralt swallowed at the sound of Julian’s voice and said, “Hey, Ja-Julian. Julian. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

Geralt had a dozen things he wanted to ask. It had been a day. Well, most of a day, since Geralt was over at Jaskier's place. But he didn’t know what would be too invasive.

Which made his idea stupid.

“I… You wanted to meet my cat?”

“Yeah.” It had come up a couple times now. Geralt showed Jaskier pictures, but it wasn't the same thing.

“Do you… Do you want to come over sometime? We could get takeout and… I don’t know. Watch a movie. Or go out and see a movie or something.” He had no idea if that counted as something you did with a sugar baby.

“I’d love to come over and meet your cat. And either option sounds good. But if she’s really cute I’ll probably just want to stay over and hold her all day.

Geralt laughed. “Yeah, I don’t blame you.” He scratched his neck. “Are you sure you’re okay coming over to my place?”

“Yeah. Sounds great. What day works for you?”

“Uh… How about the day after tomorrow?”

Jaskier was quiet for a bit, then said, “Yup! That works!”

“Great. How about uh… You could come here around 5 and we’ll see what we want to do then?”

“Sure!”

Geralt sat down again after the phone call, and then got up and wandered off to his exercise room. He decided a round of practicing was in order to deal with his nervous energy.

* * *

Jaskier stared at the _house_. He was happy it wasn’t a McMansion or something, but it was still quite… large. He was used to clients with big houses, and at least two actually _had_ McMansions, but still.

When he rang the doorbell, he heard it echo. After a minute, Geralt was opening the door. He smiled at Jaskier, and wore a loose shirt and some comfortable pants that looked great on him, of course.

“Hey,” Geralt said. “Come in, come in!”

Jaskier smiled, happy to be out of the cold, and walked past so he could look around. High ceilings, lots of windows, pretty open floor plan.

Geralt shut the door and called, “Roach! Ro-oooach!”

Jaskier looked around as he followed Geralt to a large… living room? Area? Cat room? The place seemed entirely devoted to cat things. There were scratching towers, a bucket full of cat toys, several large contraptions with flickable plastic balls, and multiple cat trees of extremely complex design, one of which was basically a jungle, and another in the shape of “Star Trek” ships. There was also what could only be described as a giant hamster wheel almost as tall as Jaskier off to the side. An intricate pet water fountain near some windows. And of course, two litter boxes in one corner of the room.

“Hey Roach, how you doing, baby?”

Jaskier looked over at Geralt, who was crouched down by a small tent-like structure near the wall. Geralt reached into the tent and pulled a large, dark brown cat out, rearranged her in his arms, and turned, smiling, to face Jaskier.

Jaskier approached, smiling at the clearly just-woken-up brown sphinx staring back at him. She had brown eyes and yawned, settled herself a bit more against Geralt’s left side, and looked back at Jaskier, curious.

“She’s adorable,” Jaskier said. He reached out a hand and looked up at Geralt. “Can I…?”

“Go ahead.”

Jaskier reached out and pet the cat. She was velvety and warm. She sniffed at his fingers. Jaskier waited, letting her investigate. She grew bored and turned back to Geralt.

“She’s so soft,” Jaskier said.

“Yeah,” Geralt replied. “You wanna hold her?”

“Uh… sure?”

Geralt lifted Roach up and carefully deposited her in Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier carefully attempted to mimic how Geralt had held the cat. Roach helped by clambering to his left shoulder, and seating herself. She looked up at him.

“I’m holding her!” Jaskier said, laughing. “Ah. I haven’t held a cat in ages.”

“Yeah, just like that,” Geralt said, a bit too close, as if he was worried Jaskier would drop her.

Jaskier pet Roach’s side, and was rewarded when Roach started purring. “Damn, she’s loud.”

“Yeah, they’re known for that. Like a motor.”

“I love it,” Jaskier said, grinning.

They stood there for a minute, both watching Roach, before Geralt finally asked, “So you wanna… see the house?”

“Sure. Does she have to stay in here?”

“Oh no, she goes where she wants. You can keep holding her. If she gets too heavy, let me know.” Geralt let him out of the room and they walked to the exercise room, which really just a mini gym, with mats and racks of Geralt’s swords. Geralt only opened the door so Jaskier could peek inside (“Don’t want Roach getting in here, actually”) before they moved on.

There was a large kitchen that was basically the size of most of Jaskier’s apartment. And Jaskier could see a large patio outside. There was an actual living room or lounge on the first floor, with an array of couches, and a separate TV room with a huge TV, couch, and filled movie and bookshelves. They went up the staircase next and there were a lot of very nice bedrooms. One they didn’t enter.

“My niece,” Geralt said. “Her room doesn’t get touched by anyone but the cleaners.”

“Does she live with you?”

“No, but she comes around for about a month at a time multiple times a year, so I keep a room for her.”

The next room was Geralt’s huge bedroom. It looked… normal, really. The bed was big, of course, with nice sheets with geometric patterns on them. The windows were open, letting in the sunshine.

Roach wiggled a bit in Jaskier’s hold and he knelt slightly as she jumped down. “Uh… Is it okay that she’s…?”

“Oh yeah, she’ll probably just go to sleep again. I took her out of her heated cat bed.”

Roach hopped up on the bed and wandered up to the pillows before digging under the blankets and shortly disappearing beneath the sheets.

Jaskier snorted at the sight of the moving lump before it eventually settled. “That is so cute.”

“I know, right?” Geralt laughed. “So that’s the house, really. Well, and the bathrooms. But they’re just bathrooms. And my office, I guess.”

“I can see you’re not taking me to your office, and we ended up in the bedroom,” Jaskier said, smiling coyly at Geralt.

Geralt blushed. “I didn’t mean… I… It’s just… the last room… sort of…? My office is a mess…”

Jaskier laughed. “It’s okay. I’m just joking. Although if you… _did_ want to do anything…” Jaskier smiled, blinked, and the expression seemed suddenly shadowed. He coughed and looked away, nervous.

“It’s all right,” Geralt said. “So do you want to stay here for the night or go out to a movie?”

“How about takeout and a movie here? Your movie room just looks amazing."

“Works for me.”

They ended up ordering Mexican, and Jaskier browsed the movies while Geralt set up another of Roach’s apparently dozen cat beds on its own cushion between them on the couch. He brought Roach down and set her up in the bed. She grumbled a bit, but seemed content, and they could pet her easily as they watched the movie. It was a comedy that Jaskier had been meaning to watch, but hadn’t gotten around to. He just never felt… up to watching things, these days. He ended up rewatching too much.

“So you’re still…” Geralt started. “Doing okay? Everything’s okay? After… the other night?”

Jaskier blinked. “Oh, yeah, everything’s fine. I’m good. It was great, really, I uh…” Jaskier swallowed. “I’m great.”

“Cool.” Geralt blinked, and was grateful he could just watch the movie. “Cool.”

After a while of silence, Jaskier said, “We can… We can do more of… _that_ … sometime. Tonight, even. If you want.”

“Oh. Well… if _you_ want… Then… I’m fine.”

Jaskier laughed. “Yeah. I’ll keep you updated.” He sighed. "You shouldn't have to deal with this. It's... It shouldn't be a problem."

"What shouldn't be?"

"My issues. This... It should be about _you_."

"Well... Relationships are a two-way street. And I'm terrible at flirting, but I'm also terrible at the more important part, which is relating to people on an emotional level, so..." He flushed. "I don't want you to think I'm treating you like practice, I... I don't know what happened to you, but I imagine it was hard and--"

"Geralt it's all right." Jaskier smiled. "And you're not terrible at it. You were great the other night. Really."

Geralt smiled awkwardly. "Well. Luck, probably."

Jaskier smiled and reached into the cat bed and pet Roach some more. “She’s so warm.”

“I know right?" Geralt was grateful for the conversation change. "She’s great in winter. In the summer she basically just makes me sweaty, but in the winter she’s perfect.”

“Are you insinuating that she’s not perfect _all the time_?”

“Well when she gets to the cat treat bags before I put them away and chews through them while I’m distracted, then she is, unfortunately, not perfect.”

“That’s dedication.”

“That’s _addiction_ ,” Geralt replied with a grin.

The doorbell rang and Geralt went to get the food.

Jaskier leaned into the cat bed and said, “Your daddy is really sweet, you know that?”

Roach blinked at him.

“Yeah. He is.”

Geralt walked back over with the food and pulled out some trays to eat on.

“Do you like this movie?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt blinked and paused while setting up the food. “Uh…”

“Cause I think it’s kind of terrible. There’s a comedian I like, though. She just put another 75 minute special out. We could watch that. I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Sounds great to me,” Geralt replied. He finished putting the food out and then settled down.

Jaskier found the special and started it up. He looked at Geralt’s meal thoughtfully. “What… did you order again?”

“It’s some bizarre version of Fettuccine Alfredo mixed with taco salad that sounds like it should be one of the grossest things in existence, since, for starters, I hate taco salad, but also, _why_? But actually it’s really good? They took it off the menu for a bit but I kept ordering it, so they put it back. It’s really good.”

“Sounds interesting, anyway.”

“Wanna try some?” Geralt asked.

“Sure.” Jaskier reached his fork over and took a bite. As he chewed, he frowned, thoughtfully. “That is really good, actually. I regret getting enchiladas now.”

“Ah well. Next time. And you can have some more. And their enchiladas are good, too. But none for Roach. I give her cooked chicken sometimes but you never know what sauces might not work for her. She will try to steal your meat if you’re not careful.”

Roach had already rustled around in her bed and poked her head out, sniffing the air as the scent of cooked beef and chicken filled the room.

“Is she a meat thief, then?” Jaskier asked, smiling.

“Oh yes. Stole a whole roasted chicken once. You have to watch her at all times. She gets well fed, I promise you. She’s actually slightly overweight, really, although I try to not overfeed her and I play with her and walk her and make sure she gets lots of exercise.”

“You _walk_ her?”

“Oh yeah. She loves walking. Has a leash and everything. We go out to the trails nearby. Not when it gets colder, of course, but when it’s warm, yeah. No, Roach!” Geralt pulled her away as she reached around Jaskier towards his plate. “You see what I mean?”

“I don’t blame her. I should start eating before my stomach grumbles much more.”

They sat back to watch the show, which was a lot more enjoyable than the film. After they finished eating, Geralt put everything in the kitchen and returned. They were both leaning back now, quietly watching the show.

Jaskier’s eyes strayed to Geralt’s left hand, resting atop the cat bed. Jaskier wanted to put his hand out, but… What if it did lead to more? What if, what if, what if…

He wrestled with himself. Not everyone was Frank. He could trust people. He _could_. All his other clients had been great. Frank was an anomaly. He had friends who were wonderful. His manager was wonderful.

Jaskier reached out and lightly touched Geralt’s hand. Geralt turned his hand around and wrapped Jaskier’s hand in his. Geralt smiled at him, and Jaskier smiled back, before they both turned to the TV again.

“Thanks,” Jaskier said, quietly, “For tonight.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said, smiling at him again.

Jaskier swallowed and wished… _Oh_ he wished.

* * *

Jaskier was chewing a cheese stick and waiting for the microwave to finish as he leaned against the counter when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and put it on speaker. “Geralt?” They’d chatted off and on since their movie date. Nothing had happened beyond the hand holding and a rather long goodbye kiss. Jaskier wasn’t sure he wanted more or not, and Geralt hadn’t pressed. It was late when Jaskier went home, and he’d wondered if he should ask to stay, but… Well. So he didn’t.

“Hey Julian.”

Jaskier smiled. “Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Oh, you know... having one of those ‘I don’t want what I want to eat for lunch’ days where you’re hungry but nothing you can think of sounds right, you know?”

“I hate those.”

“Yeah,” Jaskier said with a half laugh. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Just finished a workout.”

 _Could I watch next time?_ Jaskier twisted his lips at that traitorous thought.

“I wanted to ask...” Geralt sighed. “There’s a TV show I’ll be working for soon. They’re doing a pre-production party. It’s kind of formal. But uh...”

“Could I come with you?” Jaskier said.

“...Yes. Please.” The elation in Geralt’s tone made Jaskier lightly bite his lip.

“I’d love to. When is it?”

“Next Thursday evening.”

“Mmm, not a ton of time... Wanna take me shopping?”

“For... clothes?”

“Yeah.”

“Are... are you sure you’d want me along? My taste in fashion kind of sucks...”

“Yeah well that’s true for most people. But shopping can be fun on its own. And more fun in groups. Particularly when it’s with me, and definitely with you. Please? I’ll get lonely on my own...”

Geralt laughed. “Okay. When do you wanna go?”

* * *

Geralt felt like his face might melt after seeing Jaskier try on another outfit. The man seemed to look good in everything. And he had a habit of _twirling_ once he was out and bending around to show off his ass and ask, “How do my legs look?” while _grinning_ , as if he couldn’t see Geralt turning redder than a tomato. The man did have an excellent backside, which Geralt tried not to think about as he murmured his opinion on whatever it was Jaskier tried on. The show was probably on purpose. Thankfully they had a very fancy private dressing room, and Jaskier didn’t just take off everything in front of Geralt, but still. It was a near thing.

Jaskier finally emerged with his arms full and said, “Okay, I’ve made up my mind.”

“You’re… getting everything?” Geralt asked, looking at Jaskier’s rather large burden.

“No.” Jaskier placed about a third of the clothes on the return rack, and then headed for the cash register.

“Oh, well,” Geralt said. “When are you planning to wear it all?”

“I don’t know... There’s about three I might wear for the party, depending on how I feel and what you choose to go with so we match. Then there’s one or two for dates you’re going to take me on,” Jaskier grinned at him.

Geralt smiled. “So this is all for me, then?”

“Of course it is. That’s why I wanted your opinion.”

“…Oh.” Geralt handed over his card and watched Jaskier lightly run his hand over a blue shirt. “I thought… I don’t know.”

“What?”

“You were just showing off…?” Geralt replied. He didn’t realize there was intent behind it beyond “how much steam can come out of Geralt’s ears”.

“Well I _was_. I was hoping you’d like it. But if you didn’t…?”

“No, I… I liked it…” Geralt’s voice was a bit small at that point. He was definitely blushing again.

Jaskier’s smile widened a bit. “Well then. All around fun. Now, let’s go get lunch!”

They ended up eating a quick lunch and then Jaskier pulled Geralt out of the café towards a nearby park. Jaskier was holding Geralt’s hand, and Geralt tightened his grip a little, liking the feel of Jaskier’s fingers in his. He realized he might be overstepping and let go, but Jaskier reached back and took his hand again, grinning at him before pulling him over to the pond so they could wander around and check out some of the food trucks.

“You like hot apple cider?” Jaskier asked later as they walked by a truck selling it.

“Uh…” Geralt replied. “Well… I haven’t had any in ages…”

“Ooh, let’s get some!” Jaskier trotted up to the cart and looked over the flavors. He grinned back at Geralt, and Geralt was lost for a second in that smile.

Geralt cleared his throat and walked forward as he pulled out his wallet.

Jaskier picked the biggest cup available, which had Geralt getting an equally large one, and the warmth was a balm as the wind picked up a little. They sat on a bench and listened to a band nearby perform to a small gathered audience.

“About a month,” Jaskier said after the latest song. “That’s the next gig. I think. I… I don’t know.”

“I look forward to it,” Geralt said, smiling at him. “You’ll be great.”

“Well… Performing on a stage is… It’s different, you know? Compared to just practice and everything. There’s _nerves_ and honestly everything that’s happening kind of happens while your brain is whiting out and…”

“Stage fright?” Geralt asked, smiling gently. “I mean, I could never do it, so I understand…”

“I don’t always get it. You just get in the mode of it and then you do it over and over and it’s not terrible. But it’s been a while, you know? I don’t know…”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Yes, I know, but… I would _really_ like it to be!” Jaskier took a large swig of his cider.

Geralt stirred his cup, uncomfortable and not knowing what to do. “…I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make light of it.”

Jaskier blinked and looked up. “What? No, it’s not… I’m sorry. It’s not you. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re great. You’re amazing. Perfect, really.”

Geralt laughed. “Jaskier, it’s fine. You don’t have to placate me.”

“Really. This has been great. The clothes, lunch, dessert, this park’s beautiful… I mean I haven’t even gone out just to listen to someone else perform in ages, and the day’s perfect. It’s sunny, but not too cold, and the wind's not terrible, either.”

“Well I wanted to make sure my 'vaguely all right winter day' spell was solid, and I guess it was.”

Jaskier shook his head, a fond expression on his face. “So is there anyone at this party I should know about?”

“Hmm…” Geralt tilted his head to the side slightly. Jaskier pursed his lips at the way the movement made his hair cascade ever so slightly around his neck. “Well, it’s a company I’ve worked with before, so I might know some people there. They’re pretty friendly. I don’t know if I’ll know any of the actors, though. I honestly haven’t read much into it. My agent gave me a rundown and I kind of missed out on everything outside of the time, date, and that it was a party.”

“That excited for it?” Jaskier was smiling.

“Oh no. I hate parties, mostly. They’re awkward. And time wasters. There’s never enough food or it’s never what you want, and you spill it on yourself somehow even when you’ve been _watching,_ and there’s never enough chairs or you’re not supposed to sit down, and networking is a pain. Like… okay, you have a project I’d be good for, I’ll do the project for you, just give me the details, we don’t have to talk for an hour about obscure jokes I won’t understand and three other ideas that aren’t going anywhere in the next decade!”

Jaskier snorted.

Geralt smiled. “Television and movie people can just be exhausting. I’m not important enough to merit much interest at these kinds of things, but that means what I do get is usually… a drain.”

“It sounds awful,” Jaskier said.

“Oh woe is me,” Geralt said, looking towards the frozen pond. “I get a free invite to a party for a new show, with free food and drinks and the chance to maybe be around someone famous.”

“Woe indeed,” Jaskier said. “Maybe you could even steal one of their dirty napkins and sell it on eBay for a couple grand.”

“Ugh. That’s disgusting.”

“You’re right. Probably no one’ll buy it. They’ll just screencap it and post the picture on their social media. So I’ll be there to keep you from committing such foul deeds.”

“The day is saved.”

Jaskier smiled at him. “You know, just because it’s a big party and you’re quote unquote _lucky_ to be there doesn’t mean you can’t hate it.”

“I… Well… Wouldn’t anyone else like it?”

“Honestly it sounds like a waste of time. But with the right company it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Oh? And who’s the right company in this scenario?” Geralt had a gleam in his eyes as he watched Jaskier that made Jaskier swallow.

Jaskier turned so his back was against the side of the bench and lifted his legs so he could place his calves on Geralt’s lap, which Geralt snorted at before lowering his arms back over Jaskier’s legs.

“I don’t know,” Jaskier replied. “I’ll tell you when I spot him.” Jaskier didn’t look away from Geralt as he took another swig of his drink. Geralt was watching him right back, and Jaskier wondered at the hungry look on his face as Jaskier licked his lps.

Was it a good thing that Jaskier wanted that look in Geralt’s eyes? Shouldn’t Jaskier be backing off after the other night? He was right back where things had gone wrong with Frank. Right back to taking things too far.

“I don’t like parties, either,” Jaskier continued. “If we’re being honest.”

“Oh… You don’t have to… to come, if you…”

“Oh no, I want to come with _you_ ,” Jaskier continued. “But on my own, yeah, I don’t like them. You can’t hear anyone and usually the music isn’t great and your feet hurt and just… Performances at least there’s a purpose and I don’t notice my feet hurting because I’m focused on the music and I’m focused on making people happy… It’s just good.” He looked away for a bit, then grinned and looked back at Geralt. “But we’re going to have _fun_ at this party. You’re going to look amazing, as usual. I’ll wear something with a stupidly low neckline so you can’t take your eyes off me, and why would you, honestly?”

Geralt chuckled.

“We’ll eat all the decent food there is, maybe get drunk on the overpriced alcohol, lose our shit over anyone famous, and I’ll make all the stupid jokes I can when we get bored. How’s that sound?”

Geralt smiled. “Sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra thought: Big house = 1 cat? Geralt had two sphinx up until recently. Littermates. One passed away. He's been considering getting new kittens or adopting some senior cats, or waiting until Roach goes to start fresh. Maybe it's a conversation he'll have with Jaskier?
> 
> Next time: Party!


	4. Parties Suck

“Whose house is this again?” Jaskier asked as he got out of Geralt’s car and looked up at the stupidly large mansion. “Fuck, why do these places look like houses that _ate_ other houses in a dream someone had while they were high?”

“He’s one of the show producers,” Geralt said, handing his keys off to a goddamn valet.

“And you know him?” Jaskier asked as he fell into step with Geralt and tried not to feel cheap. He was wearing one of his nicer suits. It had made Geralt’s eyes glaze when Geralt first saw it. Jaskier had no reason to feel cheap. None. Especially when Geralt kept looking down at Jaskier's ass, even with the coat on.

And particularly walking past the stupid giant fountain in a ridiculously overly manicured garden. At least Jaskier wasn’t wasting money on wasting water. Or living in a mansion that single-handedly murdered architectural design. It was the weird thing about rich clients. Getting used to the excess. They could _always_ go more ridiculous than you expected.

But at least he had good company.

“We’re not really close,” Geralt replied, quietly. “But we’ve spoken a few times. I’m closer with some of the other producers, most of whom I’ve worked with before.”

Jaskier looked over at Geralt, and realized the man was nervous. They’d been around each other enough, Jaskier could tell. He wasn’t talking very much, he kept flicking his eyes back and forth over the area, like he was checking for escape routes. Heck, they weren’t even in the actual party yet and Geralt was sweating a little. It wasn’t even that hot out.

Jaskier slipped his arm through Geralt’s and asked, to take Geralt’s mind off of things, “So is he a dick or something?”

Geralt huffed a laugh. “No. Not that I know, anyway. He seems decent enough.” He reached over and squeezed Jaskier’s arm with his free hand. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Jaskier smiled. “Just wait until you have to drag me out while I’m hammered to next Tuesday. Then you won’t be so thankful.”

Geralt huffed another laugh at that.

The inside was as stupidly overdone as the outside. Multiple floors, over the top professional lighting, weird furniture, waitstaff carrying around hors d’ouevres, a live DJ, people wearing very nice and probably expensive clothing that just looked stupid anyway…

Jaskier had forgotten what it was like to go to parties. He hadn’t been at one in what felt like years. And he certainly never went to one where he wasn’t part of the entertainment. Mingling was boring if he wasn’t singing or playing or… something.

But Geralt was there. After they dropped their coats off, he hadn’t released Jaskier’s arm, although he wasn’t holding it _uncomfortably_ tightly, at least.

“See anyone you know?” Jaskier asked after picking up a tiny eggroll off an offered platter. And then three more. Probably a long night, so it was good to be prepared. He grinned gamely at anyone who glanced his way.

“There’s a few people I recognize, but not anyone I’m really close with.” Geralt’s eyes roved the room, and his head bobbed slightly as he caught sight of someone. “Ah, there’s Vesemir. We should go talk to him.” He paused and looked at Jaskier. “I mean… you don’t have to, if you don’t want to…”

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I was there?”

“No, it…” Geralt sighed. “I’d like to introduce you. We go way back. He’s hired me for a bunch of projects, and he helped me get my start and…” He swallowed.

“I’d love to meet him,” Jaskier said, taking a step towards the older looking man in a worn suit whom Geralt had been looking at. “What’s he do here?”

“Stunt coordinator. Sometimes he gets pulled on for research. It just depends.”

Vesemir spotted them as they approached, and Jaskier could see his face break out into a grin.

“Geralt! Glad you could make it!”

Jaskier pulled his arm out of Geralt’s so that Geralt could walk forward and hug the older man.

Vesemir clapped Geralt on the back before eventually letting him go. “Glad to see someone sane here. This place is always a reminder I should have retired years ago.”

“They’d have to drag you out of this job,” Geralt replied, grinning. “You like knocking heads too much.”

Jaskier liked the way Geralt was grinning. It was a kind of… wholehearted smile, like he was just bursting with joy. It was a change from the nervousness, the moroseness, the heat… It was another aspect of Geralt that Jaskier wanted more experience with.

“And who’s this?” Vesemir asked, looking at Jaskier and raising an eyebrow.

“Ah, this is Jaskier, my… date.” Geralt was still smiling, but his cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

They’d agreed to it beforehand.

“How do you want to introduce me?” Jaskier asked over the phone while he was cooking. “I mean there could easily be other sugar babies there, no one would be surprised if that’s how you introduced me. But if you don’t feel comfortable with that, we could go with something else.”

“Like what?” Geralt asked.

“Well there’s… boyfriend, date, lover, arm candy, boytoy…”

“People don’t use those words,” Geralt scoffed, but Jaskier could tell he was smiling.

“I mean I would stand to differ with ‘boyfriend’, but, well…”

“How about date? It’s true, after all.”

“Sounds just fine. And how we met? It’s best to keep it as close to the truth as possible, to be easy to remember.”

“Yennefer – my friend – introduced us. She’s the one who sent me to the website where I found your profile, and she encouraged me to contact you initially, so that’s basically true.”

Jaskier smiled and held out a hand to Vesemir. “How do you do?”

Vesemir shook it, his expression unreadable. “You in show business?”

Jaskier snorted. “I mean, sure… But I play music, I don’t wave swords around. Most of the time.”

“Ah, a musician. What kind of music?”

They talked with Vesemir for a while. The man was actually quite devoted to various bands, and was glad to hear Jaskier’s opinions and suggestions.

Vesemir’s phone buzzed and he blinked, said, “Excuse me a moment,” then reached down and pulled it out. He sighed. “I need to take this. Please, continue to enjoy the party. My apologies again. Great to meet you, Jaskier.” He nodded to them both before putting the phone to his ear and walking off.

“That went well,” Jaskier said. “I think, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Geralt replied, looking around, before settling back on Jaskier and smiling. “You were great.”

“Oh, well, there’s two subjects I’ll happily talk your ear off about: me and music. But mostly me.” Jaskier fluttered his eyelashes playfully and Geralt laughed.

“I’m hungry actually,” Geralt said. “There was someone walking around with shrimp…?”

“Let’s go to the bar and get drinks, the food’ll probably be around there somewhere.” Jaskier took Geralt’s arm and steered him, not really knowing where to go, but at least figuring it was a start. He spotted his target as someone walked away and as casually as possible pulled Geralt after him. The table was decently empty of people, and Jaskier got in at a spot next to a tall brunette wearing one of the nicest green suits Jaskier had ever seen.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You looking for the alcohol, too? Good choice.” She glanced back and smiled. “Geralt! You made it!”

“Milva!” Geralt grinned and reached out to clap hands with her.

“Always up for free food. Even if at least half of it is garbage.” She sniffed and looked around at the waiters with trays. “No wonder rich people suck, eating this shit. I’d suck, too.”

Geralt snorted. “I’m rich, too, Milva.”

“Yes, but you have _taste_.”

“Milva, this is Jaskier.” Geralt gestured to Jaskier, who’d grabbed a soda. Contrary to what he’d told Geralt, he wasn’t quite ready to get sloshed in a crowd of strangers. He’d save that for when he needed it. “He’s my date.”

Milva looked Jaskier over and grinned. “You’re cute. You in the show, too?”

“Nope. Purely Geralt’s arm candy for the evening.”

Geralt cleared his throat.

“Well glad you’re honest about it. It’s a good arm to be candy on, anyway.” Milva sent a sly glance Geralt’s way before winking at Jaskier.

“I _know_ ,” Jaskier said, grinning at Geralt.

“ _Julian_ ,” Geralt said, quietly, as his cheeks flushed.

“So, you two used to date or something?” Jaskier asked.

“I’m actually his ex-wife.”

Jaskier nearly choked on his drink.

Milva laughed and grabbed him a napkin. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Good grief, Milva,” Geralt said as he rolled his eyes.

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Jaskier, who was cleaning himself up. “But no. We’ve been wingpeople for each other, but that’s about it. If I went for guys I’d say it was sexy watching him swing a sword around, but that’s about it.”

Jaskier smiled as he finished wiping off his face. “So, what is it you do here, then?”

“Archery stunt double,” she replied, grinning. “Best in the business.”

“She really is,” Geralt said. “You should see her on horseback. Or just running somewhere. She’s amazing.”

“Flatterer,” Milva said, preening. Her expression sobered as she looked at Geralt and said, “But also be careful tonight. Rayla got here early and already started in on the alcohol.”

“What’s that mean?” Jaskier asked as Geralt winced.

“Oh, she just… has a habit of breaking people when she gets drunk.”

“People?”

“Yes. Well… not permanently.”

“If she has a problem, why hasn’t she been sent home?”

Milva sighed. “Bad break-up with her ex. And her ex owned the apartment, too, so she’s kind of out at a friend’s right now. Would rather just be anywhere else, and I get that. But she never takes it well. Dijkstra would rather she have her tantrum out of the public eye, anyway, so he sent her upstairs with some of her friends in the crew. They should keep a handle on things.”

Jaskier was wondering how a pre-show party was ‘out of the public eye’, but it wasn’t his place to argue. “So what’s Rayla do? For the show?”

“General physical stunts,” Geralt replied. “Hand-to-hand combat, mostly. Sword work for actresses. Just depends on what’s needed.”

“She’s really badass, even if we don’t always get along,” Milva commented. She took a swig of her drink and cast her eyes over the crowd. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Geralt’s arm. “Hey, come with me for a bit? You too, Jaskier.”

Geralt frowned, but followed after her through the crowd, grabbing Jaskier’s hand as he went. They ended up in a little alcove that was quieter than the rest of the place, with a thick curtain and everything. Geralt sat on a couch and Milva practically shoved Jaskier into a half-sprawl over his lap.

Milva peeked out of the curtain as Jaskier righted himself, grinning at Geralt.

“What was that about?” Geralt asked, frowning at Milva.

“Triss is here.”

Jaskier saw Geralt’s face blanche.

“I was told she wasn’t coming…” Geralt said, quietly.

“Well she must have changed her mind. Or someone else invited her. Who told you?”

“One of Dijkstra’s assistants.”

“Well Dijkstra will probably have their guts for garters if he finds out. Unless she snuck in, maybe.”

“Is she working on this project?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t generally keep track of the effects department.” She sat back inside the curtain, pulled out her phone, and started texting.

“Who’s Triss?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt grimaced. “She’s a practical effects artist.”

“And Geralt’s actual ex,” Milva continued, not looking up from her phone. “Well, his ex-girlfriend. Not his ex-wife.”

Jaskier blinked at that. He could tell Geralt was still very, very uncomfortable, since he refused to look at Jaskier. But Jaskier was curious… “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m guessing it didn’t end well?”

Geralt sighed and rubbed his neck, not answering.

Milva added, “Tissaia says she was hired for PA after the last one had to drop out to help his father with a medical thing.” She looked up at Geralt and grimaced in sympathy. “Sorry, Geralt.”

“It’s not your fault, Milva,” Geralt replied, still looking at the ground. “Thank you for… for this.”

“I’ll see if Eskel is around. He should be able to keep her distracted.”

“I thought they broke up again?”

Milva shrugged. “It’s the ‘again’ that’s always the clincher with those two. And if he’s not around, I’ll see if Dudu is.” She turned to smile at Jaskier, “Keep an eye on him. If Dijkstra or Triss comes by…”

“I’ll tell them to fuck off?”

Milva grinned. “That’s the ticket.” She got up and leave, closing the curtain behind herself.

Jaskier looked away from where she’d left and back to Geralt. Geralt was still staring at the floor.

Jaskier reached out a hand to rub his shoulder, but pulled back at the last second. “Hey, uh, what do you need right now?”

Geralt blinked, then shut his eyes. “Sorry, this is… a mess. I didn’t think she’d be here.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“We barely even did anything at the party and already it’s…” Geralt sighed.

“Well you _did_ say it would probably be terrible.”

Geralt glanced up to see Jaskier’s smiling face and snorted. “Yeah, I guess I did. I just expected to have our ears talked off and maybe watch someone throw up or something.”

“That _does_ sound awful…”

“We can go back out if you want. I can… deal with Triss.”

“No, it’s okay, take your time. If we never go back out all night, or just leave, I won’t mind.”

“Doesn’t sound like much fun,” Geralt said.

“It means I get you all to myself, so that sounds pretty fun to me,” Jaskier replied, putting as sly a smirk as he could on.”

Geralt saw it and his cheeks reddened just a bit. Then his stomach growled.

“How about this?” Jaskier said. “I’ll go steal an armload of the tiny food, and we can just sit here for a bit.”

“You really don’t—”

“Stay!” Jaskier said, lightly booping Geralt’s nose.

Geralt smiled fondly at him and Jaskier’s heart warmed and he told himself to fuck off before he did something stupid. Like suck Geralt off or something at a stranger’s party full of strangers. So Jaskier snuck out of the curtain and back into the fray.

Navigating through the crowd was relatively easy. Jaskier grabbed a plate and stuck as many things that looked appetizing on it as he could, as well as two drinks that looked promising. He maneuvered his way back through the crowd, smiling charmingly at the curious but otherwise ignoring people. As he made his way back to the curtained alcove, he saw an unfamiliar leg sticking out of the entrance, and frowned. He knew someone could easily enter while he was gone, but… Well, Geralt’s stomach had growled. He sighed at himself, then squared his shoulders and went inside.

“Got you some grub, babe,” Jaskier said, ignoring the stranger grunting as he was pushed aside a bit by Jaskier’s entrance. Jaskier got a better look at the man as he set the food and drinks down on the table. The stranger was a tallish large, white, bald man in a very nice suit standing somewhat stiffly across from Geralt. Both men were frowning, and arguably glaring.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said, “this is Dijkstra. He’s one of the producers. Dijkstra, this is Jaskier, my… date.”

Dijkstra extended his hand and Jaskier took it. Neither of them smiled.

“Jaskier…” Dijkstra started. “The musician?”

Jaskier blinked. “You’ve heard of me?”

“My daughters like your music,” Dijkstra replied. “I was curious about what they were blaring at one point, and they were eager to tell me. You have a good voice.”

“…Thank you,” Jaskier replied, not sure if that was a real compliment or not. It didn’t seem snide, but the man’s face was hard to read.

“Where did you two meet?” Dijkstra asked, glancing at Geralt. “Geralt’s never brought anyone to these events except for Yennefer. Well, and Triss.”

“Yennefer introduced us,” Jaskier said, when Geralt was silent.

Dijkstra raised an eyebrow at Jaskier. “That’s fascinating, given I wasn’t under the impression Yennefer spent time with anyone who wasn’t a scholar, and usually scholars of archaeology or the sciences.”

“What, are you her stalker?” Jaskier asked, raising an eyebrow of his own. This felt ridiculous.

Dijkstra snorted. “No. Yennefer and I don’t get along at the best of times, but occasionally we work together. In my attempts to improve our working relationship, I’ve learned far too much about how we’ll never get along.” He glanced at the large plate Jaskier had deposited. “I see you’re enjoying the party.”

“There _is_ a relatively ample food bar,” Jaskier said. He glanced at Geralt, who still looked miserable, but wasn’t taking his eyes off Dijkstra. Jaskier walked over and pushed his way into Geralt’s lap, startling the man.

Geralt wrapped his arms lightly around Jaskier, to keep him in place and flushed ever so slightly, but didn’t say anything about it.

“And we _were_ enjoying the alcove,” Jaskier said, turning to grin at Dijkstra, who seemed unfortunately only slightly surprised by the sudden intimacy. “ _Were_ being the cogent word.”

Dijkstra finally seemed to take the hint, cleared his throat and said, “Pardon me, then. Please continue to enjoy the party.” He disappeared through the curtain.

Jaskier sighed and turned to Geralt, “Sorry, I didn’t know how else to make him go away.”

Geralt blinked, then laughed. “It’s all right. Thank you.”

“What did he want?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt sighed. “My family knows certain families with money. He wanted me to invite them to parties so he could schmooze them into backing more of his projects. I’ve continually reminded him I’m not some fish hook for a coin purse. If that’s the only reason I was hired, I’m out.”

“And what’d he say?”

“He said I didn’t have the head for this business. I replied, ‘That’s why I do swordwork’.”

Jaskier laughed. “Fuck that’s good.”

Geralt smiled.

Jaskier smiled back and moved to get off, but was surprised when Geralt tightened his grip briefly, before his eyes widened and he pulled his arms back.

“Sorry, I uh… Sorry!”

Jaskier blinked, then smiled, slyly, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. “I mean we can stay like this if you really want.”

Geralt’s cheeks colored, but he smiled. There was something heated in his gaze. “Don’t tempt me.”

Jaskier swallowed.

Geralt looked at him for a while. “You sure this is all right?”

“I mean I kind of want to suck you off right now, but yeah, this is fine.”

Geralt flushed, looked at Jaskier’s lips and breathed in deeply. “You… you’re not serious.”

Jaskier licked his own lips and grinned. “I’m perfectly serious.”

“Aren’t you…? I mean we’re in public and… and that’s not what we…”

Jaskier shrugged. “It’s fine, if you don’t want to… I mean it doesn’t bother me either way.”

Geralt quirked an eyebrow at him. “You an exhibitionist?”

“No… not really, but it can be kind of fun.” Jaskier smiled. “Plus, the curtain’s pretty opaque. And it wouldn’t be like we’re the only people here getting it on. I passed a threesome who were like half naked on my way back. And two lapdances.”

Geralt snorted.

“But! Food first!” Jaskier pulled out of Geralt’s grasp to grab the plate. He frowned down at it. “Now I’m told these are beef… And I think I got the last of the shrimp whatevers.”

Geralt picked one of the little cows in a blanket and looked at Jaskier thoughtfully.

Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him.

Geralt raised his prize in his hand and smiled. “Open up."

Jaskier snorted. “I promise you, feeding someone food _isn’t_ as sexy as you think it is. Especially when I have to _bite_ on it and it’s that large.

Geralt… actually _pouted_ and Jaskier laughed.

“All right, go for it.” He opened his mouth and Geralt grinned, then raised the snack to Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier carefully lowered his lips around the free end of the snack, and Geralt released it. Jaskier took hold of it and quickly ate it up. “Happy?” He licked the grease off his lips and noticed the way Geralt’s eyes were back on his lips.

Jaskier smiled. “I promise I won’t bite your cock.”

Geralt snorted. “I trust you wouldn’t.”

Jaskier grabbed another and held it out to Geralt, grinning. “Your turn.”

Geralt blinked, then blushed more. “Julian…”

“Nope. Open up.” Jaskier leaned forward, practically sitting in Geralt’s lap.

Geralt snorted, shook his head and opened up.

Jaskier quickly switched out the hand holding the snack with his free hand and placed his fingers in Geralt’s mouth.

Geralt frowned, but didn’t jerk away.

Jaskier smiled heatedly when Geralt gently closed his lips around Jaskier’s fingers. Jaskier lightly stroked Geralt’s tongue. He could see the heat returning to Geralt’s eyes, and could feel the man was at least half hard now.

Geralt’s hands drifted to Jaskier’s back, and he gently sucked on Jaskier’s fingers.

Jaskier withdrew them and met Geralt’s lips with his own, practically inhaling the man.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s ass and yanked him close.

When they finally broke for air, Jaskier held out the cow in a blanket with a sheepish grin, even as he panted. “I can only imagine you’re ravenous.”

Geralt blinked, then snorted. He squeezed Jaskier’s ass. He added, “Not for that,” in that stupid sexy extra gravelly voice, which of course went _straight_ to Jaskier’s cock.

“Fuck, let go, I am sucking you off.”

Geralt’s hands tightened briefly on Jaskier, then he glanced at the curtain.

“If anyone sees, I’ll kick the table over.”

“I… I have a reputation to maintain…”

“Blame me for being drunk.”

“You haven’t drunk anything.”

“ _They_ don’t know that.”

Geralt met Jaskier’s eyes, and Jaskier could see the heat in them again. Jaskier pulled away and knelt on the ground, grateful for the plush carpet. He tossed the snack on the plate and then pushed his way between Geralt’s thick, powerful legs.

Geralt helpfully widened them to make room, but still had a kind of nervous look on his face. He glanced once at the curtain, then back down at Jaskier. His right hand tightened on the couch.

Jaskier made short work of Geralt’s fly, freeing Geralt’s stupidly big cock. Jaskier was almost embarrassed about how he salivated at the sight. He hadn’t given head to anyone since… Well… It had been a while and it was something he’d enjoyed, once. He took Geralt’s cock in his hands – making Geralt twitch ever so slightly – and licked a stripe up the side.

Geralt made a soft groan before clapping his left hand over his mouth. His eyes didn’t leave Jaskier.

Jaskier grinned up at the man and carefully fit his lips around the head, lightly sucking as he went. Geralt’s knee twitched against him, but he didn’t squish Jaskier.

Jaskier pulled off to say, “Put your hand in my hair.”

Geralt blinked, and for a moment the music from the party filled the silence between them. Jaskier had completely forgotten it was there. Some generic party music that had gotten louder since they arrived. He had literally bigger things to focus on.

Finally, Geralt nodded.

Jaskier put his mouth back on Geralt’s cock and started slowly swallowing him down when he felt Geralt’s fingers nestle in his hair. Jaskier made a soft noise at the touch, and kept going. When he’d swallowed down as much of Geralt as he could, he felt Geralt’s fingers twitch a bit, tighten in his hair, then relax.

Jaskier glanced up and met Geralt’s gaze. The man had a satisfied, hungry look on his face (or at least what part wasn’t covered by his hand) as he looked down at Jaskier. Jaskier moved his right hand to grab Geralt’s right hand and push it down suggestively, before letting go.

“What?” Geralt said, loosening the fingers over his lips.

Jaskier pulled back for air, causing Geralt to make a slightly bereft sound, and said, “I want you to fuck my face.” Perhaps he was being a bit lazy – he was there to make sure Geralt had a good time, after all, but fuck he wanted it.

“…Oh,” was Geralt’s quiet reply.

Jaskier went back down, making Geralt’s thighs twitch.

Eventually, Geralt’s grasp on Jaskier’s hair tightened and he slowly started pulling Jaskier’s head back and forth, eventually thrusting in. Jaskier shut his eyes and moaned softly. He forgot how good it was to just lose yourself in stuff like this. It was why… why it was so easy for him to get caught up with some of the worst people he’d been caught up with. He liked giving other people control, and the people he’d found were usually into taking it.

Geralt, though, was hesitant, clearly not wanting to hurt him. Jaskier trusted him not to take it too far, although he could tell Geralt wanted to go a lot farther than he was going. Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s thigh and made another pleased sound. Geralt picked up the pace, and it was just the perfect mix between ‘too much’ and ‘just right’.

Jaskier reached down with his free hand to press his palm against his own hard dick, and made another pleased sound. Distantly, he was happy Geralt’s cock was so stupidly huge, because any chance Jaskier’s noises would reveal what they were up to were next to ill, as Geralt’s thrusting buried them.

Finally, Geralt yanked Jaskier’s head right up to Geralt’s crotch and held him in place as Geralt made a barely strangled noise and shuddered.

Jaskier swallowed and swallowed and desperately humped the carpet, his free hand clutching at Geralt’s pants.

Geralt released his hold on Jaskier’s hair, letting the man sit back and gasp for breath as saliva and come leaked from his lips. He barely had any time to relax before Geralt was yanking him up for a kiss. Jaskier moaned into Geralt’s mouth as Geralt pulled him close. Jaskier barely even noticed Geralt undoing his pants and reaching into his underwear to grasp Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier made another aborted groan and trembled in Geralt’s hold as the man relentlessly jerked him off.

“Ger… Gera…” Jaskier murmured as he pulled away for air. “I’m…”

“You gonna come for me, babe?” Geralt said, tightening his grip.

Jaskier’s hips jerked and he came all over Geralt’s hand, and Geralt kissed him again to swallow down Jaskier’s moans.

“Fucking fuck…” Jaskier murmured shakily as Geralt milked him through it before pulling his hand away. He reached around Jaskier and grabbed a bunch of napkins off the table and wiped his hand off, before carefully wiping Jaskier off.

Jaskier laughed. “Thanks.” He tucked himself away and sagged over onto the couch. “Well this was fun.

Geralt chuckled and tucked himself back in as well. “Yeah. Best party ever.”

Jaskier rolled over onto his back, leaning his legs over Geralt’s lap. He grinned and asked, “Have many blowjob/handjob combo dates at parties, do you?”

Geralt snorted and set his hand on Jaskier’s calf. “No. Not ever. First time for me. You?”

“Oh, you _really_ don’t want a proper answer to that question. I promise.”

Geralt shook his head. “Thank you, Julian. Really.”

“Any time,” Jaskier replied.

Geralt reached out to grab a piece of cheese from the food plate.

Jaskier smiled and leaned his head back, listening to the music again and Geralt’s soft chewing.

“You know…” Jaskier eventually started, “You can talk to me about… things. About… whoever Triss is.”

Geralt winced, and Jaskier kicked himself. They were in a nice moment and he’d gone and ruined it. Fuck his curiosity. “She’s… It was a misunderstanding. Things ended badly between us and it’s always just kind of… awkward between us whenever we’re around each other. Triss would rather we were in a relationship. I… would rather not.”

“…Ah. And… she’s not taken a hint, then?”

“She was there when I needed someone, and… I played on the fact that she cared for me more than I did her… so I’ve never felt right just confronting her about it. So it’s just this awkward thing some of our mutual friends know about. Mostly just… Milva and Yennefer, anyway. Triss is a decent person. I’m just a bit of a coward.”

Jaskier considered that. “Well… I know something of what it is to not want to just… talk to someone about your problems with your relationship with them. I’m sorry it just makes your life miserable.”

Geralt shrugged. “Such is life.”

“What does Triss look like? So I know when to run?”

Geralt shook his head. “She’s a redhead. Long, curly red hair. Slightly tan. Brown eyes. Slightly shorter than you. Skinny. And she likes leather.”

“I will be on the lookout.” Jaskier sat up to give him a mock salute.

Geralt smiled. “Thanks. …It’s probably a good idea, since we should finish this food and then go out and mingle a bit.”

“We don’t have to.”

“No, but I think I’m up to it. I had a wonderful little pick-me-up just now.” He grinned at Jaskier, making the other man flush ever so slightly.

* * *

They did eventually leave the little covered alcove, arm in arm (but not before another quick make-out-sesh). The party was even busier than when they’d entered the alcove. More people had shown up, the music was louder. People were loudly talking and laughing, and some even dancing.

Geralt tucked Jaskier’s arm into his again, making Jaskier flush a little, but also smile as they walked along.

“Geralt!”

Jaskier looked over to see a short red-headed woman grinning at Geralt. Jaskier stiffened.

“Shani,” Geralt replied, letting go of Jaskier’s arm when Shani stepped forward to give him a hug. “Slumming again?”

She sighed. “Unfortunately. Some of us have to pay the bills somehow.”

Geralt smiled and tugged Jaskier over by the arm. “Jaskier, this is Shani. She’s one of the medics. Best in the business. Shani, this is Jaskier, my date. He’s a musician.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jaskier said, putting his hand out to shake Shani’s hand.

“Musician? What do you play?”

“I sing and I play guitar.”

“How’d you two meet?”

“Yennefer,” Geralt replied.

“We were both at the same bar,” Jaskier said, “And he was too nervous to ask me out, so she pressured him into it.” He smiled fondly at Geralt. “And I’m glad she did.”

Geralt smiled back at him.

“Well you two are just adorable,” Shani said, smiling herself as she looked between them. “Good for you. Maybe I should ask Yennefer to be my wingwoman some time. Unless Jaskier has a brother…?”

“No such luck,” Jaskier replied, shaking his head. “Only child.”

Shani sighed. "Pity." She looked at Geralt. "Well, when Yennefer finds more hot single guys, text me."

Geralt smiled and asked, “So how are things so far?”

“About normal,” Shani replied, shrugging. “Managed to lose Lambert, although it helped that he’s at least half drunk already. Some actor thought I was a server, which was… fun.”

“Did you poison his drink?”

“Unfortunately, no. I may have given him the wrong directions to the pool, though.”

“Any other shining lights among the newcomers?”

“Not that I met,” Shani said before taking another sip of some purple drink. “A few shy newbies, mostly sticking together. I recommended they just head out at some point to some place they actually liked to eat. A few executives we don’t see much are schmoozing with the director. The writers are either drunk or busy flirting or lighting up. Although there is the one just sitting in a corner writing in her notebook… I think a photographer fell asleep in the garden already.”

“Thrilling.”

“So are you with the music department?” Shani asked, looking at Jaskier.

“Me? Oh no. Just keeping Geralt company.”

“Figured. We sometimes get conductors, but not the musicians, unless it’s like… someone famous. And usually end up following _them_ to _their_ parties. Probably for the drugs.”

Jaskier smiled awkwardly.

“Triss and Eskel headed out to the pool,” Shani said, looking pointedly at Geralt.

“…Oh,” Geralt replied.

“So what’s it like to be a medic for a TV show?” Jaskier asked, hoping to break the awkwardness.

They chatted for a bit. Shani talked a bit about her _actual_ work, as she referred to it, at various clinics. This gig was something to get money for that work. She pivoted back to asking about Jaskier’s music, which Jaskier was nervous but honest about. He’d almost forgotten coming here that if people knew he was a musician, they’d probably ask what he played, and particularly if he’d released anything, which he had. He remembered why he hated networking.

But Shani was as polite as Vesemir had been. And Dijkstra hadn’t been that terrible, either. It was… nice. Honestly, Jaskier had been expecting a bunch of pompous rich guys at this place. That Geralt knew some decent people was a pleasant discovery.

“Geralt!”

A newcomer bumped into Geralt’s back, nearly knocking Jaskier over, if not for Geralt’s arm on his.

Jaskier looked at the man. He was of average height and rather androgynous, and clearly drunk. He had short brown hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. He patted Geralt’s arm.

“Geralt!” He said again, laughing at nothing. “Been too long!”

“Dudu, if you throw up on me, I’ll be annoyed,” Geralt said, taking hold of the man and moving him away to lean against a nearby wall.

“I’d never…!” Dudu said.

“Dudu is head make-up artist,” Shani said, leaning towards Jaskier to be heard over the music and background conversations. “His name’s actually Tellico, but everyone calls him ‘Dudu’.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“I simply…” Dudu continued, half slurring and wobbling as he did, but not releasing the wall, at least, “wanted to say hi… to my good friend… Ger- _alllddd_ …”

“Well I appreciate the thought,” Geralt replied, stepping back by Jaskier.

“Good,” Dudu said. He turned to Shani and badly failed to whisper, “See? SOMEONE appreciates me!”

“You struck out bad with Triss, huh?” Shani commented, raising an eyebrow.

Dudu sniffed, loudly.

“Well there’s always other nights,” Shani said. “Come on, let’s go sit down so you don’t fall over.” She gently detached him from the wall and pulled him over to a couch area.

“Did you want to help?” Jaskier asked Geralt, watching the pair walk off (or stumble, in Dudu’s case).

“Shani’s got things in hand,” Geralt said, looking around.

“Good friends, huh?” Jaskier said, raising an eyebrow.

Geralt noticed and sighed. “I’ve gotten him a few jobs over the years when he really needed help, and honestly I’d stick around, but uh…” He looked around, worriedly.

“Ah. Triss?”

“Yeah. Dudu will want to call out to her when she comes back in from the pool or go find her, and I really just… can’t. Makes me a shit friend, but well…”

“Hmm… We could go look at this amazing garden a photographer fell asleep in.”

“Sure.” Geralt took Jaskier’s offered hand and they walked off.

“It’s nice that your friends are looking out for you,” Jaskier said as they walked and looked around. “In their own ways.”

Geralt laughed. “Yeah. Usually I kind of just stand in a corner and nod when the executives deign to notice my presence, or random actors try to get me to get them something to drink. We’re lucky I know so many people here, but given the nature of this business, it kind of just happens, I guess. Usually everyone’s off at their own projects. This one looks to be a bit better than usual, at least.”

Jaskier smiled. “As long as it helps you have a good time.”

Geralt smiled at him and Jaskier felt that little river of warmth down his spine. He could get used to that smile.

They grabbed their coats to go explore the gardens, which were a maze of well-lit paths, colorful lights, and weirdly shaped bushes, and Jaskier moved in close to Geralt as they walked. There were also firepits placed throughout the area for warmth, and they were all surrounded by partygoers chatting away. Geralt and Jaskier paused as they heard voices up ahead. They peeked around the corner of a shrub to see a group of partygoers listening to a bearded man in the center of the circle tell some kind of story, gesticulating wildly.

“Ah,” Geralt said, quietly, “That’s Mousesack. He likes being the center of attention. We should go back.”

“What’s Mousesack do?” Jaskier asked as Geralt pulled him around so they could walk back. He was a _bit_ distracted by Geralt’s arm around his waist, but he pushed through it.

“He does CGI. He’s worked basically everywhere, with all sorts of strange people, so he has a lot of stories. I think it makes up for being behind a computer all day. I’ll introduce you sometime, but not when… well… when he’s busy.”

Jaskier leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder. They ended up wandering around the garden for a bit, looking at the flowers, the fountains, listening in on conversations, rolling their eyes at the ridiculous antics of various guests, and generally just quietly enjoying each other’s company.

Jaskier was going to just ignore the blowjob/handjob thing and appreciate that Geralt seemed to genuinely like him. They started a game of trying to figure out what weird shapes the bushes were supposed to be in, with a sort of competition for who could think up the silliest ideas, like “three dolphins juggling a typewriter”.

“Oh, Geralt!” Milva waved as she walked up to them. “I’ve been looking for you. Some of us are gonna go get some sandwiches at this deli Rayla likes. Wanna come?”

“Bored already?” Geralt asked.

Milva shrugged. “Rayla’s calmed down, plenty of people are already drunk or high, and the food kind of sucks. But I’m still hungry, Rayla’s starving, and Shani was getting bored after Dudu fell asleep.”

Geralt looked at Jaskier. “What do you think? Wanna go?”

Jaskier grinned. “Sounds fun.”

Geralt smiled and pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Some friends Jaskier hasn't spoken to in a bit show up (it's all good) (but also there's a reason he hasn't spoken to them in a bit and that's........ less good)


	5. Social Calendar

“That is _not_ a meal.”

“It is _definitely_ a meal,” Jaskier replied, cutting out a large chunk of stuffed French toast with his fork. “It was _on_ the menu.”

Geralt watched raspberry syrup and cream ooze around Jaskier’s fork. It looked good, honestly, but… “I have no idea what’s in that, but I know for a fact it is somehow 105% sugar.”

“Praise be.” Jaskier stuck the bite in his mouth and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“If you drop dead of a sugar overdose, don’t blame me.”

“You’re just jealous because you don’t like your sandwich. I saw you _drooling_ as the waiter set this down.” Jaskier idly waved his now empty fork over his “meal”.

“Lies and slander.”

Jasker grinned. “Oh? You don’t want a bite?”

Geralt rolled his eyes, unable to fully hide the smile that was working its way over his mouth.

Jaskier cut another piece and raised the fork to Geralt’s mouth. “Mmm? Just try it. It’s really very good.”

Geralt blinked at the fork, then at Jaskier. “I thought you weren’t into feeding people.”

“Think of it as my second level of revenge.” Jaskier smiled brightly back at him.

Geralt sighed and leaned forward, opening his mouth so Jaskier could move the fork forward. Geralt pulled the piece off and chewed carefully after Jaskier withdrew the fork.

Neither of them said anything as Geralt stared determinately at the wall to Jaskier’s right. When he swallowed, he licked his lips.

“…It _is_ very good.”

Jasker grinned.

“Although I think that one bite made me put on 10 pounds.”

Jaskier snorted and moved the plate between them, pushing Geralt’s woefully forgotten BLT to the side. “It’s all right, you’ll work it off.”

Shani leaned over to Milva. The pair were across the table from Geralt and Jaskier. “Where did Geralt find him, and where can we get some?”

Milva snorted, and looked down at Rayla, who had her head in her hands and was happily snoring already.

They were all seated at the biggest table in the deli, which was mostly empty that time of night. The white walls of the diner made the place seem even emptier.

The bell on the door rang as two new customers stepped in, and Jaskier, curious that he was, glanced their direction. His eyes widened. “Iorweth? Saskia?”

The diner wasn’t _that_ big, so the pair looked over at him. Iorweth, a tall, dark haired guy with an eyepatch over one eye, and wearing a lot of leather, raised his left eyebrow and said, “Jaskier? Is that you?”

Saskia, who was slightly shorter, with long blonde hair, looked over as well. “Julian! Haven’t seen you in ages!”

They walked over as the table turned to them.

Jaskier got up and hugged the pair of them, grinning. “I didn’t know you two were back in town.”

“We hadn’t planned on it,” Saskia said, smiling now. “But we were a bit homesick. It’s only for a little while. We should hang out, though, while we’re here.”

“You’re welcome to join us,” Shani commented. “You know Jaskier?”

“Oh, yeah, uh,” Jaskier turned. “These are some friends I met in college. Saskia Aedirn, and Iorweth. They do a lot of organizing work for political groups, so they travel a lot.”

“Just got off a plane, literally,” Saskia commented. “But we both wanted to stretch our legs, and we were hungry. We’ve been cooped up all day.”

“These are…” Jaskier frowned. “Saskia, Iorweth, these are some new friends of my… boyfriend Geralt.” He introduced them all and there were some introductions for a while, and then Saskia and Iorweth went to order their food, with a promise to return to sit with them.

“School friends?” Geralt asked, smiling.

“Oh yeah. We had some English classes together and even shared some of the same clubs, otherwise they were always doing a lot of political things and charity work… While I was usually just living in the practice rooms, heh. But yeah. They’re decent people. Been really busy lately.” He swallowed. “It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.”

“If you want to spend time with them alone…”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll probably all leave soon enough, anyway. Rayla’s not the only one falling asleep.”

The newcomers finally sat down with some sandwiches and talked a bit about their most recent organizing trips, and all the excited people they’d spoken with. They were really happy about the enthusiasm they’d run into.

“People want change,” Saskia said, smiling. “And there’s so many good people doing good work everywhere. With a little connection and help, they can take on the world.”

“You sound like a politician,” Shani said.

Saskia rolled her eyes. “Don’t get Iorweth started…”

“You’re a good leader,” Iorweth said. “People gladly follow you.”

“Not this year, all right? Let’s focus on the people who are actually working on campaigns. I’m happy _not_ to do photo ops.”

Iorweth sighed and looked at Jaskier. “We really were surprised to see you, you know. Is uh… Frank not around anymore, then?”

Jaskier swallowed. “He’s out of the picture, yes.”

“Good. He was a right bastard.”

Saskia rolled her eyes. “Iorweth…”

“It’s true. _You’ve_ said worse.”

“Who’s Frank?” Shani asked.

Jaskier flushed. “My… ex… I guess.”

“So, Shani,” Geralt cut in, “You were telling me about Phillipa’s latest tantrum?”

“Oh?” Shani blinked, then her face lit up. “Oh, yeah.” She started talking about it.

Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s hand under the table, and Geralt smiled at him, before focusing on Shani.

Later, as they were all heading their separate ways from the diner, Jaskier stepped aside with Iorweth and Saskia.

“Sorry about… earlier,” Iorweth commented. “I realized I was bringing up some private shit that… well… Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Saskia said. “We can tell you were upset.”

Jaskier shrugged. “It’s in the past.”

“I hope we get to see you more,” Saskia said. “You know Frank… used to warn us off from seeing you. And then you stopped responding to things, and well…”

“Frank… warned you from seeing me?” Another violation. He’d known Frank had tried with Zoltan, but Jaskier had put his foot down. He didn’t know Frank was doing it with other people.

“Yes,” Iorweth said. “Left us a creepy phone call or three. We get plenty of them and we were busy, but… When we couldn’t reach you about it, well…”

Jaskier remembered Frank always got annoyed when Jaskier was on his phone too much. And he’d hid so much of his relationship with Frank out of shame that… responding as little as possible to his friends made more sense than what he felt was just complaining. Not to mention he hadn’t been in the right headspace for anything.

He should have reached out to them again, though, once Frank was gone. Instead he just… dropped everything. It made him feel like more of a failure.

“But things seem to be going better for you,” Saskia said. She glanced at Geralt, who wasn’t looking at them. “Geralt seems nice.”

“And like he could pummel Frank into a pulp if he stepped near you,” Iorweth said, “Which is even better.”

Jaskier pulled himself back to the present and laughed. “Yes, well… I just like that he’s nice, really. That’s good enough for me.”

“We have this free time,” Iorweth continued. “If… something happens, reach out. We won’t just… move on this time.” He looked at Geralt with narrowed eyes. “Remember that, Geralt. You seem like a decent man, but Julian’s our friend. And we look after our friends.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Geralt said, smiling.

Iorweth made a ‘hmph’ noise and Jaskier smiled.

“Our numbers are still the same,” Saskia said, smiling back at him. “I wouldn’t mind going to one of your concerts again…”

“Ah, well… I’m working on something. In a couple weeks. I can… send you a more formal invite later…”

“Please do,” Saskia said, smiling warmly at him. “We’d love to come.”

“It’d be nice to listen to someone who’s good at their job for once,” Iorweth said. “The number of lackwit morons we’ve dealt with this trip, all crying for corporate money and saying anything even remotely progressive is going to tank them, as if those aren’t the issues getting people out to vote and volunteer and even run for office… Listening to a professional who knows what he’s doing would be a breath of fresh air.”

“Might even be good for a rally sometime,” Saskia said, thinking it over. “If you’d be willing, of course, Julian.”

“Oh… I mean, yeah, I’d… be open to the idea. Depending on what it’s for.”

“We’ll talk shop later,” she replied. “Need to get Iorweth to bed before he writes another twitter dissertation through 6 AM.” She opened her arms for a hug, and Jaskier smiled, walking forward to embrace her.

Iorweth patted his shoulder as Jaskier stepped back. “Really good to see you, Julian. You look good, too, which is… good.”

Jaskier grinned at him. “Night, Iorweth.”

As Jaskier and Geralt turned back to Geralt’s car, Geralt said, “They seem nice.”

“They are. They are… so busy with a dozen or more things with their work, but they’re great people. They’re really passionate about a lot of causes. Indigenous rights, the environment, infrastructure—”

“Infrastructure?”

“Oh, see, this is why I didn’t bring it up while we were eating. Iorweth…” Jaskier shuddered. “He knows _everything_ about the subject, and thirty or more people he can call up to talk to you about it, and scripts for your representatives and… well. Anyway, things are really bad and it’s late and I didn’t want to spoil the mood by reminding or informing everyone how fucked we are as a society if things don’t change.”

“Sounds… rough.”

Jaskier laughed. “I mean it is really important. He’s just… very intense.”

* * *

When they stopped at Jaskier’s place, Geralt walked him to his door.

Jaskier leaned on the door and smiled, “You wanna come in? It’s kind of loud when people talk in the hallway.”

Geralt smiled. “Sure, I’d love to.”

As Jaskier shut the door and Geralt stretched, the silence grew.

“…I had a really good time tonight,” Jaskier said, smiling at him.

Geralt smiled back. “Me too.”

“I’m sorry about… earlier. With uh… Triss.”

Geralt walked forward and lightly traced Jaskier’s jawbone, making the other man shiver slightly and shut his eyes. “Honestly I forgot.”

Jaskier laughed. “Do you want… to stay the night? I mean…” He swallowed. “It’s more hours, so, I’d understand if you didn’t want to pay that… And we don’t have to do anything. You could just… be on the bed with me. Unless that’s not…” He looked away. “Sorry, it’s silly…” What was the line between client and asking someone out as a boyfriend? Obviously Jaskier had forgotten.

He just didn’t want the night to end. He was worried about how fast he was moving, but every time Geralt touched him, he felt alive, for the first time in a long time. Even with the fear of another panic… he just _wanted_. As much as he could have.

“No that… sounds good, actually,” Geralt replied, dragging Jaskier back. “Are you okay with cuddling?”

“Yes,” Jaskier said, laughing. “Of course. What about Roach?”

“Ciri’s watching her tonight and… well I guess this morning,” he laughed. “I told her I’d probably be out late, and she might have to feed Roach breakfast.”

“Ciri?”

“My niece. She came by yesterday and needed a place to crash for a little while.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Geralt leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s. “Are you sure you’re okay with the bed thing? I could stay out on the couch if…”

“I want to,” Jaskier said, truly surprised Geralt was willing to pay to stay, even if it was in another room. “I wouldn’t ask, otherwise.”

“Okay.” Geralt kissed his forehead. “Good.”

“I just… want to be around you all the time,” Jaskier said, leaning his head on Geralt’s shoulder. “I don’t… I feel like this is too fast. Is it too fast?”

“Not for me,” Geralt said. “I enjoy your company. You make everything… quiet, in a way. A good way.”

Jaskier laughed. “Then maybe you shouldn’t come to my concert. They _can_ be rather loud.”

“Pretty sure everything else would go away while I focus on you, as usual.”

Jaskier shut his eyes.

“Although… speaking of future engagements, Yen wants to meet you. Maybe… a double-date?”

“Really?” Jaskier had been on “double-dates” with clients before, but with Geralt it felt… different, somehow.

“Yeah. It was her idea, but… it might be fun, I guess. If you want to go.”

Jaskier laughed. “I’d love to meet more of your friends. You’ve met mine.”

“Then I’ll let her know.”

“Come on,” Jaskier said, pulling him back. “I’ll show you where everything is.”

* * *

As Geralt drove back home in the morning, he spotted a familiar car parked in his driveway. It wasn’t Ciri’s, though.

Geralt parked in the garage and stepped out to see the car’s occupant get out.

“Regis?” Geralt asked, smiling. “What are you doing here so early? I figured you’d be at work.”

“Geralt!” Regis said, smiling and walking up. The tall, gray-haired man was dressed in his normal impeccable attire, as usual. Despite his tendency to suddenly stop and investigate random bushes, trees, and animals, he always dressed well. “Just… needed to go on a walk. Are you free?”

“For you? Always.” When they were close enough, they embraced, both hugging tightly. “But you, taking a day off? Bizarre.”

“It’s a slow day, and my dark optimism was worrying my coworkers.”

“More protesters?” Geralt asked as they started walking. He sent a text to Ciri to let her know where he was going.

“Yes. Misguided fools.” Regis ran a women’s health clinic in the area. As one of the head doctors, he was constantly dealing with protesters.

“Misguided, sometimes _murderous_ fools.”

“Oh Geralt, if you think I’d forgotten that, you have no idea _why_ my ‘optimism’ was bothering my coworkers.”

“What dark fate were you hoping would befall them today?”

Regis sighed, looking very put-upon. “Honestly, I was really hoping they’d trip on the sidewalk and realize this is too much bother and go home and stop harassing people. Although given their harassment efforts, perhaps I mused on certain other things that might happen to them.” His expression was innocent, and Geralt smiled grimly.

“If only, Regis.”

“I am in danger of falling back into bad habits.” Regis’ expression became more troubled. “You know a… _misguided_ soul decided it would be a brilliant idea to go after Sandra when she was at synagogue?”

“What?”

“Yes. Luckily, I was there and incapacitated him until the police could get there.”

“Good grief.”

“They had a knife, too. Nearly injured four other people. It’s…” He sighed. “Sandra’s okay. Scared, but okay. I’m just glad I was there.”

“Is she… thinking of leaving the clinic?”

“No. No she’s firm in her resolve, good woman. Nenneke spoke to her.” Regis sighed. “If not for Nenneke, Geralt, I swear… What a world we live in.”

“She’s working today, then?” They walked past someone walking their dog. The animal perked up at the sight of them, but its owner kept it on course as they walked past. Regis payed it no heed, which spoke to his distraction.

“Oh yes. She has worse vacation habits than I do, of course. If gazes could kill though, she’d have struck down that whole protest of hate yesterday with a glance.”

“I must just be sleeping through my life these days. Sorry.”

“You have a job _and_ a life, Geralt. These are things I have to deal with daily.”

“I’ll pay more attention, Regis. And if you need someone to offload on…”

“Thank you, my friend. Just being here is good.” He smiled. He seemed genuinely happy, at least, and looked thoughtfully around at the trees as they walked. It was still empty for the morning. “But tell me. What’s new with you?”

“Oh… looking at new jobs.” He swallowed. “I… sort of met someone? It’s complicated.”

“Oh? That is good to hear. Depending on how it’s complicated.”

“Well, we’re not… _really_ dating.” Geralt swallowed. “I don’t know. His name’s Jaskier.”

“Jaskier?” Regis blinked. “He wouldn’t happen to be a musician, would he?”

“He… Do you know him?”

“I…” Regis chuckled. “In a matter of speaking. If he’s the same person. A few years ago I was helping to plan Dettlaff’s birthday dinner, and thought a musician might be fun. Jaskier was local and happy to entertain small gatherings, in a manner of speaking.”

“What… did he do?”

“He sang for us, and played some guitar. Basically serenaded Dettlaff, making the man turn four different shades of red, mind you. It was quite good. I’ll never forget that. Orianna laughed louder than I’ve ever seen her.”

Geralt laughed. “I would have loved to see that.”

“Well, next time don’t go out of the country for a job and I’ll be sure to invite you to the next fun Dettlaff birthday.”

Geralt smiled, then scratched his nose lightly. “How are you two doing, by the way?”

“Who? Dettlaff and I?”

“Yes. I know you were… planning to say something. At some point.”

Regis laughed. “That ship has sailed, Geralt.”

“…Is that a good thing?”

“Very good. I’ve just been so busy I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“Oh. Well. I’m glad for you both.”

Regis smiled. “We should all go out again, sometime. We could invite Yennefer, too. And you could bring your… sort of boyfriend with you? See how it goes?”

Geralt chuckled. “I’ll ask Jaskier. We’re already planning something with Yennefer, Istredd, and Tissaia. I think if we add you and Dettlaff to the mix, it might just be too much for him.” He frowned. “Well… he might be fine. But we just went to a party that was all people I know. I feel bad making him go to another big one.”

“Noted.” Regis looked up at a red bird sitting in a tree. “It’s good to see you happy, Geralt. I haven’t seen you smile like you have today in a long time.”

“What? I…” He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Jaskier seems to make you happy.”

Geralt swallowed. “…He does. But…” He sighed. “There are… issues.”

“If you want to talk about it…?”

Geralt sighed. “I suppose I should. It’d be nice to have more than just Yen to talk to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a hot minute! Sorry! Wanted to do whumptober, but between "Hades" taking over my life, starting a new job and looking for a better one, losing my cat, and that early bit of November that will just never end, that didn't happen, and then that went into NaNo, which is stressing me out, and another writing project, which is also stressing me out, and overall it's all creating some bad writer's block, it's all been kind of just a mess. So the chapter's a bit short. But hey, we get Saskia, Iorweth, and Regis out of this! (and sort of Ciri XD Don't worry, she'll actually show up later, can't say for how long, though) And a nice double-date to look forward to! And then... maybe a triple date in future? O.o o.O I want Jaskier and Geralt to do something with Zoltan and Eudora, so if Regis and Dettlaff tag along, too, that might be fun. Maybe Orianna can come, too. Perhaps Jaskier shouldn't be mixing business and his private life so much, but ah, whatever, idc anymore lol Poor boy's got it rough.
> 
> Regis' job idea made me regret not choosing that for Shani, but I wanted her moonlighting in showbiz so she could be gaining money for something else anyway, while giving her a reason to be at the party, so maybe she's doing that to get up enough money to set up her own clinic in a different area, someday.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time's a bit weird in this story, but we'll say they live in a magical place where time is what I say it is. Went back and fixed some continuity errors, so hopefully the timeline makes more sense. Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback!

“You sound good,” Mosaik said, walking down the middle of the empty floor of the bar. “Just like old times.”

Jaskier smiled. He and Mosaik were old friends. He’d performed at her place a few times over the years. She attracted a good crowd and liked to host indie musicians whenever possible. And her bar was big and had a nice open floor for dancing beneath a decent-sized stage that didn’t make Jaskier feel too alone as he performed.

“I hope so,” he replied. “Feels odd… coming back after so long.”

“You don’t sound out of practice, when you perform,” she replied. “So you’re hiding it well, anyway, which is all that matters, right?”

Jaskier chuckled. “Yeah.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “You’re never stressed during performances. I remember Essi used to say you made it look easy, because you were always so… calm.” She smirked. “Although _she_ makes it look easy, too. Is this just because it’s the first time in a while or something?”

“I don’t know… Well, yes, but maybe no…” He swallowed. “There’s gonna be a guy here I’m…”

When he didn’t finish, Mosaik offered, “Boyfriend or crush?”

“…Both? Neither?” Jaskier sighed. “I don’t know.” _Technically he’s just a client. Only it’s not technically. It’s_ actually _. But_ also _technically._

“And you want to impress him.”

“Yeah. Well… I mean I just want him to have a good time.”

“Well if he likes you that should be enough. And if he doesn’t like my place he can fuck off and that’s your fault for picking it.”

Jaskier snorted. “I know.”

“Has he heard your music before?”

“I sent him some to listen to so he’d be sure it was his kind of thing.”

She smiled sadly. “Tempering your expectations, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Would his not liking the music be a make or break deal?”

“He doesn’t have to like… be a huge fan or anything, but it’d be nice to know he… doesn’t hate it.”

She studied him for a bit, then said, “Well… I guess you’ll know when you know.” She walked off to go to the kitchen.

Jaskier turned back to the stage, tightening his grip on his guitar as he looked at the lonely microphone.

* * *

“A double-date?” Yennefer asked as she sat down on Geralt’s couch. “I mean it sounds nice, I guess. I’ve never done a double date with you, so it’d be… different.”

“Well… there was that one with Tris…”

Yennefer looked over her nails, though they were pristine as usual. “Yes. Like I said, I’ve never done a double date with you.”

Geralt blinked, then laughed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“This would, presumably, be _after_ Valentine’s Day, correct?”

Geralt met her gaze. Then he pulled out his phone.

“…You forgot what month it is, didn’t you?”

Geralt was rapidly clicking through his phone.”

Yennefer laughed. “I mean you _have_ been single for a while.”

Geralt put his phone down, swallowed, and sagged back down into the couch. “…I forgot.”

“He hasn’t brought it up either?”

“No. He’s focused on his concert. The date had to get pushed back a few times for some local emergencies, but for now it’s February 21st.”

“…So… would you _want_ to do something for Valentine’s Day?”

Geralt looked at his hands, swallowed, then looked back at her. “…Yes. Yes, I want to.”

“All right then. Got any plans? If you want to go out, you should reserve something soon.”

“Right… Right, I should do something, uh…”

Yennefer smiled. “Want some suggestions?”

“You always pick places that are too expensive and don’t necessarily have good food.”

Yennefer scoffed.

“I’ll ask Regis. He knows every restaurant in 200 miles somehow, and which ones are actually decent to eat at when they’re stupidly expensive.” When he noticed her shrug, he continued, “And I’ll pass his suggestions by you for your seal of approval for romanticism.”

She laughed. “Good. Now, you’re getting him a present, too?”

“Oh, yeah, I should do that…”

“Got any ideas? I suggest lingerie, as usual.”

Geralt snorted. “I don’t think we’re _quite_ at that point, yet.”

“You could just make it like a… tantalizing thing. ‘Think of me when you wear this’ or ‘I imagine you wearing this’ and all that.”

Geralt considered it for a moment, thinking of Jaskier in a few things Geralt would love to—

Geralt cleared his throat and said, “I think… not. This year.”

Yennefer raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re thinking this’ll last a while then? Through another year?”

“…I don’t know.” Geralt thought wistfully over the idea of being with Jaskier for more than a few months. More than a year, perhaps. “I talked to Regis about it and… maybe? It depends on what Jaskier wants, obviously. I’m… having fun. And I think we might go farther. Jaskier seems to indicate as much.”

Yennefer leaned back and said, “Good. It’s nice to hear you thinking about your personal life in a serious way for once, rather than just burying yourself in your work.”

“…Thanks?”

“And it means, I think, that you’re _happy_. You’re not letting your partner steer you along. _You’re_ doing the steering.”

Geralt looked away. “Well… Jaskier does plenty of steering, I think.”

Yennefer laughed. “I hope so. You need that in your life, too.” She smiled at him, but it was warm, rather than sharp.

Geralt rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

Yennefer clapped a hand on her thigh. “So, you need a present. We’ll work on that. The good thing is that _I_ know all the good chocolatiers. Also: you should probably check to make sure he’s free that day, in case any of his other clients want his time.”

“Ahh… yeah.” Geralt’s smile shrank.

Yennefer was watching him, her expression unreadable. “…Geralt?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll text him.” Geralt tried not to think about how, despite Jaskier’s openness about his other clients, with respect to their privacy, Jaskier hadn’t said in a while if he’d taken any new ones on. Geralt likely wasn’t his only client. And a client wasn’t… a partner. Not really. But Geralt didn’t want Jaskier to sacrifice his income for something that might not go anywhere.

But Jaskier _did_ like him. So did it matter?

“…Good. Okay, then. Does he have a sweet tooth?”

* * *

Jaskier tried not to fuss overmuch with his suit jacket. He knew he looked good. He wasn’t _that_ modest. But it had been a while since he’d been out with someone for Valentine’s Day. Frank had thought the day should just mean staying at home and sex as Frank wanted. The Valentine’s day before Frank, Jaskier had been temporarily clientless, and before that, he’d had a bit of a disaster pair of dates with two clients on the same day, and the disaster was because his clients had both picked bad places to eat. Although Emma trying to serenade _him_ had been sweet, even if she couldn’t hit the right notes at _all_.

Jaskier wasn’t necessarily against the idea of all day sex at home with Geralt, even as he reminded himself to _slow the fuck down_ , but he liked the idea of someone wanting to lavish more overt affection on him.

When Geralt drove up, he turned the car off, walked around as Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him, and opened the passenger side door. He even bowed slightly as he did.

Jaskier blinked, then laughed. “Geralt… Well… Thank you, good sir.” He grinned as he got into the car and put his seatbelt on, then set Geralt’s gift down safely by his feet.

Geralt shut the door behind him and walked back to the driver side.

As Geralt started the car, Jaskier looked him over. “You look… really good.” Jaskier was also happy to notice he hadn’t over or underdressed. The suit, like anything Geralt wore, looked great.

Geralt flashed him a quick smile, which made Jaskier flush, before turning back to the road. “So do you. But you look good in any color.”

Jaskier gave his green sleeve a light brush before he replied, “Well… yellow and purple are hit or miss for me, I feel…”

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Geralt replied. “I can’t imagine you looking bad in anything.”

Jaskier laughed. “The same goes for you, you know.”

“Oh, that’s because you haven’t seen me in a tux.”

Jaskier made a slightly strangled sound before he could stifle it, making Geralt glance at him in alarm. “Sorry, I, uh…”

“I’ll show you pictures sometime. It’s… really unpleasant.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jaskier replied, pointedly looking out the passenger window. “Sends people fainting, I imagine.”

Geralt laughed.

* * *

“So I will admit, I’ve never eaten here,” Jaskier said as Geralt pushed his chair in and walked back around to his own chair. Jaskier was busy looking around the restaurant in curiosity. It wasn’t overwhelmingly rich, like some of the places he’d been to, but it had that kind of vaguely expensive air to it he was used to in nice restaurants. The place also wasn’t overly decked out for the day, which was a change of pace, although there were a few pink and red heart decorations scattered here and there.

“I haven’t either,” Geralt said as he opened his menu, “but a good friend recommended it. He knows I like Italian and he has good taste in restaurants.”

“I’m always ready for Italian,” Jaskier said, looking things over. “I may not fit into my suit after this, though, this all sounds _good_ …”

“Would it really be a problem if you didn’t fit into your—” Geralt cleared his throat. “I mean… Well.”

Jaskier looked up at him, then playfully bat his eyelashes. “You say the sweetest things.”

Geralt snorted. “Pick your food, you silly man, before my mouth runs away with me again.”

Jaskier bit down, “I know where I want your mouth to run away,” and merely put on a grin and looked over the menu. He shut his eyes as a waiter walked past. “Good grief, that smells good. I’m glad I ate a light lunch.”

“Agreed,” Geralt replied. “If we don’t order soon, I may simply move our table into the kitchen so they can just shovel the food into our mouths directly.”

Jaskier snorted. “That’s disgusting. No really, it is.”

Geralt laughed. “It is.”

“I am, however, going to eat all of these bread rolls.”

“Only if I don’t eat them all first.”

* * *

“Can you tell me where to send a bouquet for your friend?” Jaskier asked as they walked around a nearby park after their meal. “Or like… four bouquets? Maybe just his own chocolate factory or something?”

Geralt laughed. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“We could go back,” Jaskier said, glancing behind them. “Surely it’s time for second dinner.”

“Or third at the rate you ate your food,” Geralt said, smiling.

“Look… it was just _good_ ,” Jaskier said, laughing as he took Geralt’s arm and leaned in close. After ordering, they’d held hands until the food arrived, and talked about new video games they were trying. After a while, the restaurant music had faded away, and it felt like it was just the two of them, in their own little world, with wonderful food. Truly, bliss. “Thank you for feeding me. It was lovely. I’m fat now.”

Geralt laughed. “You carry it well, then.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“You’re cute when you’re plump.”

“SO cute. Roll me down a hill, Geralt, I’m round enough.”

Geralt laughed. “Sounds uncomfortable. You’d get all covered in dirt and twigs, and cut up by rocks.”

“Do you speak from experience, sir?”

Geralt cleared his throat. “I may… have enjoyed the act of rolling down hills a bit much as a child.”

Jaskier laughed, thinking of tiny Geralt running wild. It was a cute picture, considering how controlled he was now. Was his hair silver then, too? “But at least you enjoyed it. That’s what matters. For all the cuts and bruises.”

Geralt smiled. “Yeah.”

Jaskier smiled at him, then looked away. “I wasn’t allowed that. When I was younger.”

“…Oh?”

“Frivolous,” Jaskier replied. “That’s what it was. I had to be… diligent and scholarly. An exemplar of our family. Lots and lots of lessons and practice. Little time for play.”

“Sounds… strict.”

“Yeah. I went to a fancy college, got my degree, and then never went home again.” He laughed. “Joined a band. Left one. Did whatever. My parents cut me off. Didn’t want anything to do with me. Turns out when you’re not using the family name to get jobs, life kind of sucks for a musician who’s only half-decent.” He smiled. “The family name wasn’t much good where I wanted jobs, anyway. I was successful, for a bit. Turned to sugaring for help, and enjoyed that, too. I’d tried it a little in college, so at least it was familiar.”

Geralt watched Jaskier, quietly, wondering.

“Zoltan encouraged me to be a professor. …I do like teaching a little, despite what I say.” He scratched his head. “Okay, a _lot_ , but I just… I like traveling, too. And music. Always music.” He sighed. “I should have just been a professor. Settled down and aimed for tenure. I could do it. Music theory, philosophy, history… I have options.” He looked up at the sky and sighed.

“…But it’s not where your heart is.”

“…Yeah.” Jaskier laughed. “You must think I’m ridiculous.”

“I think… I know what it’s like, to know and yet _not_ know what you want to do with your life.”

Jaskier stopped walking and looked up at him, surprised.

Geralt smiled. “My parents were much kinder than yours, it sounds like. At least… in their absence. They weren’t around much, so I had a lot of freedom… They wanted me to go into politics, though, or become a doctor. They didn’t expect me to take so well to Vesemir’s lessons so well.”

“Vesemir? The man from the party?”

“Yeah. They hired him to teach me. At the time he was taking a break from show biz, and he’s got really good credentials. Private tutor for a rich brat worked out well for him.”

“I can’t imagine you as a brat. Well… I definitely was, so, maybe… But still.”

Geralt laughed. “I was. Anyway… Swordwork, athletics… I just enjoy it far too much. I don’t care for politics, and I don’t have the patience for medicine or the sciences, for all I’m good at them.”

“I’m trying to imagine you as a doctor.”

“I did almost… Well. I got good grades in molecular biology because I found the material fascinating enough to focus on it, and then when my professor made the suggestion, I replied that I had no interest in pursuing a career in any of the related fields.” He sighed. “Just because I like going to physics seminars and reading science magazines doesn’t mean I want to make a career out of it. I like eating good pasta, too. Doesn’t mean I want to sell spaghetti.”

Jaskier laughed. “At least no one can fault us for being modest.”

Geralt laughed. “Yes. Quite the pair, we two.”

“Quite.” Jaskier leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder.

After a while of relaxed, comfortable silence, Geralt asked, “Want to head back so I can give you your present?”

Jaskier was excited for that, but he liked just being here, walking around on Valentine’s Day with someone he cared about.

He hid his grimace and instead said, “Heh, sure. As long as it’s not a pony.”

“You think I’d get you anything other than a gorgeous mare?” Geralt asked, grinning as he steered them back towards the car.

“I hope not. But seriously, once a client tried to give me a pony, and then I asked him where he expected me to keep it, and he said I could come over to his place and ride it all the time and he was just… really into horses.”

“Well… horses are… pretty great.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened. “Oh my god you’re a _horse guy_ aren’t you?? I knew it!”

Geralt blushed. “Well… I don’t keep any, but they are cool.”

Jaskier looked at him, noticed the flush, and stopped, turning to rest his palms on Geralt’s cheeks, turned his face so their gazes could meet. “Babe… _Babe_ … It is _perfectly fine_ that you’re a horse guy. It’s cute. It’s sweet. It’s you. Wouldn’t change a thing. I bet you look sexy in riding boots, anyway. Also this means you can be my literal knight in shining armor while sexily coming to my rescue on a horse. It’s wonderful.”

Geralt snorted. “Glad for your fair opinion on the matter. You’re assuming I know how to ride horses.” After a beat he added. “Which I do, but still. Plenty of people who like horses don’t know how to ride them.”

Jaskier leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. “Just don’t give me a horse. Please. If you like, we can even go riding sometime.” Jaskier pushed his arm through Geralt’s again and they went back to walking to the car.

Geralt eventually asked, “…Riding… horses?”

Jaskier laughed.

Geralt smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early, but I had the idea and wanted it out the door! Plus, there's going to be a second part to the date, and that might go up in time for or right after the holiday, so... there's that. There'll probably be smut in it, just sayin.
> 
> One thing that's pretty steady in the books is that Geralt takes time to read up on a lot of different subjects. Part of that might just have been his upbringing as a Witcher or survival, but most of it sounded like he just did it for fun. He's canonically read books or gone to lectures on lots of topics involving astronomy, philosophy, law, and various other sciences, which he can casually quote and debate to the point where it's obvious he knows more about things than the other person or people in the room. So in a situation where he wasn't literally given up and was allowed to choose his path, I like to think he still read up on everything he could, he just didn't choose that as his career.
> 
> Jaskier's background fits a lot well here, and I've pulled bits from all over. Although he was raised around great wealth, I like to think he's still amazed at how stupid rich people are with their money because rich people keep finding new ridiculous ways to be stupid with their money, and he hasn't been rich for a few years at this point, so he's out of the loop.


End file.
